Harry Potter and the Return of MP
by Trixie-Cuthbert
Summary: Harry is a fifth year and now that he is there are all new feelings not to mention the new fifth year students from a school in America
1. The Strange Dream

Chapter 1- The Strange Dream  
  
"NO! NO!" Harry screamed as he tossed and turned.  
  
"Stop! Don't Kill Her! I LOVE HER! STOP! Woah!" Harry said has he was panting.  
  
Harry was having one of those dreams but it was not about Voldemort and killing his mom like you think it is, it was about this girl that Harry did not know but he had a feeling he loved her  
  
.  
  
Harry had woken up on August 30th only two days before school started. Today he was planning to go to Diagon Alley with his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. They would be shopping for there school supplies for their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But Harry's mind was not on the things that would happen later that day he was thinking about his dream.  
  
"Why do I keep dreaming about that girl, and who is she?!?!? She is so beautiful." Harry said  
  
"And those eyes I could melt when I see them! GROSS, did I just say that?!"  
  
Well, Harry had already had a crush before and its not like he not liked girls before but he really had never realized it until now.  
  
Harry stared around and he could see that his owl Hedwig was still sleeping and that the morning light was just peaking in his window. He then looked at his clock which read 6 am and Harry thought to himself "If I'm already awake no use in going back to sleep." He got out of bed and got dressed in to a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were to big. He then walked downstairs quietly so not to wake up his Aunt, Uncle, and most of all Dudley his cousin. Harry as you know had lived with the Dursleys and the only thing he hated was being around them, so this was the only was he could eat in peace.  
  
He went down to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator, he noticed that Dudley had come down for his "midnight snack" last night, he could tell because the food was almost half gone! Harry grabbed the milk and poured a glass of it. He then made some toast with grape jam. He sat there and thought about his dream that he had and he still could not figure it out why Snape would want to kill this girl of his dreams. When he was finished, he went back into his room around 6:45 and "went back to "sleep" because his Aunt Petunia would always wake him at 7 am, while he was waiting he thought about his dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello!" Harry said "Who are you? What is your name?"  
  
"I can not say but don't worry about it." said the mystery girl  
  
"Please I must know, I love you and I would like to know you better!" Harry said as he stared and the girl he "loved"  
  
.  
  
She was the same age with shoulder length blond hair with sparkling blue eyes that Harry seemed to gaze into non stop. She was a little shorter then Harry but then again Harry had grown two inches this summer.  
  
"How do you know you love me?" the mystery girl replied  
  
Harry exclaimed " I don't know I have this feeling inside that I have never felt before!"  
  
"That is all I needed to know" she said  
  
"AND ALL YOU WILL KNOW!!!" Snape said has he laughed with a horrible laugh he grabbed the girl by the neck and started to say a chant  
  
"NO! NO! Stop! Don't Kill Her! I LOVE HER! Stop!" Harry cried  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HARRY WAKE UP IT IS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Aunt Petunia screamed in Harry's ear.  
  
Harry was startled and waited till she left to get out of bed because he was already dressed. He waited a while until she heard Aunt Petunia scream his name once again and slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen. There Harry saw who he never thought he would have seen. 


	2. The Breakfast Guest

"Good Morning Harry, your Aunt and Uncle have told me a lot about you!" Albus Dumbledore exclaimed as Harry walked into the room.  
  
"What......What!" Harry stuttered  
  
" I am Mr. Williams and I had met your Aunt and Uncle yesterday at a party we had ,and they so nicely invited me to your house for breakfast, nice to meet you" Albus said with a wink.  
  
"Oh! nice to meet you to Mr. Williams." Harry could not believe it, but it really was Albus Dumbledore sitting in his kitchen with a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.  
  
When Harry looked at the clock he realized it was nine in the morning and that he must of dozed off. His aunt did not wake him till later. "Well what are you waiting for Harry!" Uncle Vernon said in a sweet voice. He tried to be nice to Harry since there was a guest around. In fact Harry was surprised that the Dursleys even let Harry come down to meet this "person". He thought they would have let him sleep till 'Mr. Williams' was gone. Harry quickly sat down at the table and was served a plate of eggs and bacon.  
  
"Well" Mr. Williams said "your aunt and uncle have told me that you go to a boarding school and you come home just for the summer".  
  
"That's right." Harry said  
  
"Do you enjoy it at your school Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes very much sir, it is a wonderful school". Harry said.  
  
"Well that's wonderful." Albus said.  
  
"Dudley is going to a school in which I went to as a boy, John" Uncle Vernon said to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well my boy," Albus said to Dudley "how do you like it there!"  
  
"Its Ok."Dudley said, Uncle Vernon elbowed him and Dudley replied "It's wonderful, I love it really."  
  
" Well I am so glad. These are splendid eggs Petunia dear, did you add a little something to them to make them so creamy?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Why yes!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed. "I added cream and cheese, I am so glad you like it John."  
  
"Well who wouldn't? " Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Harry was just staring and Dumbledore. He was wearing a brown suit and a tie with stars on it he had shortened his beared and dyed it dark brown Harry knew it was him by the half moon spectacles and his smile.  
  
"Well I am afraid that I must be going now I know I did not stay long but my job really keeps me on my toes!" Dumbledore exclaimed  
  
. "I have a feeling I will be seeing you soon Harry!"  
  
" I hope so sir!" Harry replied. "Well good bye!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay!" cried Aunt Petunia.  
  
"I am afraid not dear I have to create some magic at work! Well goodbye!" Dumbledore said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Good bye!" Harry exclaimed as Dumbledore closed the door.  
  
Harry waited for the sound of a car but he knew he would not hear it.  
  
" Hey Dudley, I have some of that candy that a friend of mine gave me you want some!?"  
  
"SURE!" Dudley said "I will give it to you before I leave OK?" Harry said with a smile on his face.  
  
"OK !" Dudley said.  
  
"Uncle Vernon I have a question." Harry said cautiously.  
  
"What is it twerp!" Uncle Vernon said with a temper.  
  
"Why did you let me come see Mr. Williams, why did you not lock me up in my room like you did last time?"  
  
" We had to!" said Uncle Vernon he knew your parents and he would not stop asking about you."  
  
"Really!" Harry said "Well what was he asking!"  
  
"It was strange he wanted to know how..." Uncle Vernon started  
  
"How what!?" Harry said. Harry then noticed that Uncle Vernon seemed to be very still  
  
. " Uncle Vernon........are you Ok?" Harry asked.  
  
Harry looked all around and noticed that Dumbledore was now standing at the kitchen door, this time in his regular clothes.  
  
"Dumbledore I knew it was you, what are you doing here?" Harry asked  
  
" I have something very important to tell you, and I have already notified your Aunt and Uncle." Dumbledaor explained  
  
"Well, what is it?" Harry asked .  
  
"Siris Black is back in town, and he wants you to live with him." Dumbledore said calmly. "What!?" Harry said in astonishment. "What do the Dursleys think about this?"  
  
"They are happy." Dumbledore replied." I came to your house this morning as Mr. Williams to see how they really treat you and I know they don't treat you right, judging from what they make you do all day!"  
  
" How do you know!" Harry asked  
  
"I have my ways." Dumbledore explained. " Do you want to move in with Siris Harry? Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, I really do!"Harry replied.  
  
"Ok then you will move in with him the day before school starts. Make sure that you have all your things." "I will!" Harry exclaimed. "I will see you September 1st then Good day Harry." Dumbledore said and in a flash he was gone and Harry was back to having a conversation with Uncle Vernon  
  
"...how you were doing and school and if you liked it there, so you had to meet him but believe me if he did not know your parents then I would of locked your room." Uncle Vernon finished.  
  
"Huh, Oh ok well I think I will be going up to my room now!" Harry said with a shocking grin  
  
" Harry.." Uncle Vernon said. "I have something to tell you........." 


	3. Padfoot Returns Once Again

As Dumbledore had said, Uncle Vernon explained how Harry would be moving in with his Godfather Siris.  
  
"Why you would want to live with him I don't know, but anyway, you will move in with in with him tomorrow your flight leaves at 6 tonight."  
  
Finally Harry was free no more Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and especially no Dudley!  
  
"So..... you better go pack and get all your things for school." For some reason when Uncle Vernon said those last words Harry felt, well, stunned it sounded like Uncle Vernon was hurt.  
  
"NOW GO!!" Uncle Vernon screamed and Harry knew he now had no regrets.  
  
He ran upstairs and ran to Hedwig.  
  
"Hedwig....Were leaving...for good." He gathered all his possessions and ran downstairs. "Ready when you are!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, the bus will be here shortly to take you to London and from there you will take a plane to wherever you are going." Uncle Vernon said with no expression what-so-ever.  
  
" I think I can get a ride now, thanks for everything all of you I will miss you all."Harry lied.  
  
Harry ran and gave everyone one a hug and as he closed the door with Hedwig in his hand a single tear rolled down no one's face and he knew that he was never wanted here ever and never will be. As Harry left he heard the scream of Dudley's tongue swelling, from the candy Harry gave him.  
  
He walked to the end of Privet Drive and stuck his wand up in the air. In a flash of colors, Harry was blinded by the lights of the Knights Bus.  
  
"Hello again Mr. Potter." the driver said.  
  
"You remember me sir?" Harry said astonished  
  
. "How could I not you are the famous Harry Potter!"  
  
And with that the doors closed and the Knights Bus disappeared.  
  
"Where to Mr. Potter?" the driver exclaimed.  
  
" Diagon Alley please. I need to get my books." Harry answered.  
  
"Will do!" the driver said and with a blast they were off once again.  
  
Harry went in and settled on a bed, the same one he was on before sat down and pulled out his letter from Hogwarts. it read:  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Welcome back once again to another fun filled year of learning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your book list and supples are in the package please be sure to get everything on the list.  
  
Terms begin September 1st  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Before Harry could read anything else there was a big BANG, and the Knights Bus stopped.  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY!!!" the driver screamed and Harry gathered his trunk and Hedwig and exited the bus.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry yelled, but by then the bus was already off.  
  
There Harry stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione and Ron were already there waiting. "Sorry I'm late!" Harry said. "I needed to pack all my stuff from home."  
  
"Why would you need to do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am...." Harry started and then dropped to a whisper,  
  
"I am moving in with Siris."  
  
"What!!!" Hermione said so loud that everyone stopped for a minute and stared,  
  
"What are we waiting for lets go.," she yelled until everyone was back to normal.  
  
"What are you thinking?!" she said in a whisper, "You can't do that it's do dangerous!"  
  
" Oh lighten up Hermione!" Ron exclaimed "This is the coolest thing... So when are you moving." Ron asked  
  
"Tonight." Harry said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well I still don't think....." Hermione started.  
  
"You never think anything good is ever going to happen, what is he going to get expelled for living with Siris?" Ron said. "Now I say we need to get or supplies."  
  
"Very well!" Hermione said. All three of them whipped out there lists and headed to Gingotts Bank. As they walked Hermione told them all about her summer.  
  
"And then I went to the study of dark magic in July and the study of Dark Magic II and it was such a wonderful learning experience." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"WOW!" Harry said.  
  
"I know you won't believe..."  
  
"No not you Hermione, look". Harry said.  
  
All three heads were turned toward Gingotts bank and to there surprise they saw a black dog run across the path.  
  
"Come on!" Harry screamed. All three ran after the dog into a dark field.  
  
" Siris.... is that you?" Harry asked.  
  
But before Harry could continue the dog turned in to Siris.  
  
"Why yes it is!" Siris replied.  
  
"Wow, it is so good to see you!" Harry said jumping into his arms. "But I thought I was suppose to get on a plane and come see you and live with you." Harry said.  
  
"No of course not. That was the story Albus told to get your Uncle to say yes I am here to help you shop and then take you home." Siris said with a grin.  
  
"But I thought everyone was on the look out for you still." Hermione said.  
  
Harry jumped he had forgotten Ron and Hermione were there.  
  
"Well, yes but I can disguise myself, I have been working on this spell for the whole summer. So what should I be a businessmen or what?" Siris asked  
  
"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Ron said. "Do it now! Let me see.  
  
"VEMROUMUS!" Siris said.  
  
With the blink of and eye Siris now looked like a successful businessman. He had short brown hair, glasses and green eyes. He was tall and slender as well.  
  
"Let's go! This year everyone's supplies are on me. You too Miss Granger, Mr. Wesley. It is sort of my repayment for all you have done for me and Lupin."  
  
"No.. I couldn't.." Ron started "OF COURSE YOU CAN my boy now lets go. Now let me think looks like new robes for everyone, and of course books and things".  
  
" Hey would you mind if I got a new owl? Ron asked "Pig is REALLY getting on my nerves, I mean no offence or anything Siris... I...."  
  
" I know why do you think I got rid of him he is just a perky ball of feathers ..... and I mean I would not want the ministry coming after me also.."Siris answered  
  
"Yeah right he was driving you mad too." Ron said with a glare.  
  
"Yeah your right! You caught me! Owl is on the list as well." Siris said with a smile. "Now shall we!" He said again with a smile.  
  
"Yeah!" all three shouted and they were off.  
  
Siris, Harry Ron and Hermione walked into Flourish and Blotts book store. As they walked in, the owner came out and said  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter, you will be let me see, a fifth year at Hogwarts now, am I right."  
  
" Yes, so will Ron and Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Well then lets have a look at those lists please. Ah right this way!" the owner said walking to the middle of the store. The book list read as follows:  
  
Books for 5th year:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)  
  
by Miranda Goshawk  
  
Magical Theory II  
  
by Adalbert Waffling  
  
One Million Magical Herbs and Fungi  
  
by Phyllida Spore  
  
Experienced guide to Transfiguration  
  
by Emeric Switch  
  
Dark Arts  
  
by: Remus Lupin  
  
Poisonous Potions  
  
by: Flik Poison  
  
"Now we will have three of each please and except Dark Art III we will only have one of those please." Siris exclaimed.  
  
Hermione blushed. She knew she was the only fifth year taking AP Dark Arts She would take it with seventh years.  
  
" Very well then." the owner said.  
  
After Siris payed for the books all four of them headed off to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions to be fitted for new robes. Ron, just like Harry, had grown and was now taller . Hermione too had also grown two inches and they all agree that new robes was a must. Inside, Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood on three platforms and were measured.  
  
" I remember when I was here before my first year and I was talking to Draco. Who knew that he would become my worst enemy." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, what a nut job." Ron said with a evil grin.  
  
" He is really not that bad." Hermione butted in.  
  
What, do you fancy him or something?" Harry asked.  
  
"NO, NO !!OF COURSE NOT !Why would I like Draco when I like R— right now no one?!" Hermione stutterd  
  
"YOU FANCY SOMEONE WHO"S NAME BEGINS WITH AN R!!!!" Harry screamed.  
  
" NO NEVER!!!" Hermione screamed back at him  
  
"Yes you do!" Harry and Ron teased.  
  
"Now could it be Remus Lupin, No ummm...." Ron asked  
  
"NO ONE I TELL YOU, JUST STOP!!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"OR IS IT RON!!" Harry asked with suspicion in this voice.  
  
"Gross!!" Ron and Hermione said.  
  
"Well then who is it?!" Harry wondered  
  
"No one, I told you no one." Hermione shouted one last time.  
  
"All right, you 'win'. " Harry said as the tailors came in with the robes.  
  
Now your list also says dress robes, do you need those too??" Siris asked.  
  
"Yes please!" all three said in unison.  
  
Hermione got a beautiful pale purple one, Harry a deep midnight blue, and Ron a handsome royal blue. After Siris payed for all the robes, all four went off and bought new parchment, ink, quills and other necessities.  
  
"Where is your family Ron?" Hermione asked to started discussion.  
  
"They are at the Leaky Cauldron, we will meet then after we are done shopping." Ron answered.  
  
"Ok now off we go to the Magical Menagerie." Siris said. " Now Ron you sure you want a new owl?!"  
  
"YES!" Ron shouted.  
  
Ron ran into the store and to the owl section. It did not take him more than five minutes until he found the perfect one.  
  
" Here it is!!" Ron beamed.  
  
Ron had chosen a medium sized gray owl with bright green eyes and white at the tips of his wings and tail. It was also covered in black spots.  
  
" Nice choice." Siris said as he handed the cashier the money.  
  
After a lot of walking and a lot of shopping they all went back to the field by Gingotts Bank.  
  
"This is when I disappear, meet me back here Harry when you are done in the Leaky Cauldron and I will take you home." Siris said.  
  
" Are you sure you don't want to come and meet my family? I mean my mom won't scream this time your not....you! " Ron asked.  
  
"No, I will wait."  
  
Thank you very much." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah thanks a lot." Ron said. "  
  
It was not trouble, now gather around me so no one notices."  
  
All three obeyed and Siris turned back into a dog and ran off.  
  
" Well, shall we?" Ron said and all three walked over to the Leaky Cauldron. 


	4. Home at Last

"Good day Harry, Hermione, how are you today?" Mr. Weasley asked as Ron, Harry and Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
" Hey, Mr. Weasley." Harry said as he sat down in the booth.  
  
"HARRY!!! You greet Mr. Weasley with Good day, or Hello. NOT HEY!! Hey is for horses!" Hermione said in an angry tone. "Good Day Mr Weasley!!" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Good Day Mr. Weasley." Harry said in a prissy girl voice.  
  
Hermione gave him an evil look and started looking at the menu.  
  
"You guys!!" Fred yelled panting when he entered the Leaky Cauldron. "They are going to be new students at Hogwarts!"  
  
"What!" Hermione said "Where are they from."  
  
" From AMERICA! Yeah Lee Jorden just told me and George." Fred said sitting down  
  
. "Yeah! It's true!" George said sliding in the booth next to Fred.  
  
"AWESOME!" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Well, where are they from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I said America!" Fred said  
  
"I know that but what part of America!" Hermione said a little annoyed. You could tell she was still mad at Harry about mocking her.  
  
" How should I know, gosh I don't ask these things." Fred said.  
  
After a while everyone seemed to be on good grounds and they all talked the night away, but they all had forgotten the time. Harry looked at the clock on the wall and it read 8 pm.  
  
"Oh My Gosh!" he said with a gasp. "I have to go. I will see you all on September 1st."  
  
"Bye!" Ron said but Harry was already out the door and down the street.  
  
When Harry arrived not much later to the field he found Siris curled up and sleeping.  
  
"Siris," Harry whispered " I am so sorry I completely lost track of time. Siris, are you ok!"  
  
"Wrong Dog Harry, I am right here." Siris said causing Harry to jump.  
  
" Oh, Sorry." Harry said turning red  
  
. " It's Ok. I am glad you had a good time. Now lets hurry, we have to get home." Siris exclaimed.  
  
And then they were off Siris started to run across the field and came to the back of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"What are we doing here, I was just here." Harry asked  
  
"SHHHHHHH!" Siris said "We need to be quiet. We need to sneak into a room and use the fireplace."  
  
"Why?" Harry said puzzled.  
  
"So we can go home, we will use Floo powder." Siris said.  
  
"You mean you live in a place with a roof and a floor!" Harry said astonished.  
  
"Yes I do thank you very much! I have lived there for a while now!" Siris said a little insulted.  
  
"Sorry I just thought.."  
  
I know it's fine. Now lets hurry!" and Siris slowly opened the back door.  
  
They ran up the back steps, but so not to make a sound. They ran into an open door. Siris closed he door and looked at the fire place.  
  
"Good it's lit, lets go." Siris said.  
  
"WOW!" Harry said astonished "I just realized that I could talk to you and you where a dog!!"  
  
" Well took you awhile there Harry I thought you would never figure it out." Siris exclaimed  
  
. "What that I can speak to you?" Harry said puzzled. " Yes that you can speak to me and to all animals, you my friend can here and speak to all creatures. But that's another story, I will tell you when we get home. Now reach into my pouch and throw it in the fire and scream the MP Mansion."  
  
"MP MANSION" Harry screamed and jumped into the fire.  
  
He started to get that sick feeling once again in his stomach but before he knew it he was thrown out of the fireplace and into a huge room with seemed to be the parlor.  
  
"Well, what do you think of it?" a voice said that Harry seemed to recognized.  
  
Harry spun around and in front of him stood Lupin his former Defense against the Dark Arts teacher when he was a third year.  
  
" I said what do you think of it!" Lupin said again.  
  
Harry was speechless and before he could say anything Siris jumped out of the fire back into his normal self.  
  
"LUPIN!" Harry finally said, "You... you are here this is...."  
  
" Yes Harry," Siris said, "this is our home. Welcome."  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes. He was standing in the middle of a huge house. I was five stories high and everything was beautiful. The wall were painted gold and the floor was made out of white marble. The kitchen was huge with many house elves rushing in the dining room loading the table and rushing in the parlor with cakes and tea. There were huge columns and round glass tables with a huge chandelier in the middle.  
  
"Its....it's..." Harry started  
  
"Beautiful," a girl said as she walked down the spiral staircase.  
  
She looked very pretty. She had shoulder length brown hair and had bright gray eyes. She was slender but short.  
  
" Wonderful isn't it. I love this place."the girl said  
  
" Ah Blaire, there you are!" Lupin said. "Harry I would like you to meet my daughter, Blaire Lupin.  
  
"Your daughter?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes his daughter. So you are the famous Harry Potter, my daddy has told me a lot about you, I am very glad to meet you." Blaire said with a smile.  
  
" Likewise." Harry said smiling back.  
  
"Well, now that we are all acquainted, let us all eat" Siris said as he waked into the rather large dining room.  
  
Lupin, Blaire and Harry all sat down at the huge table made of oak and were immediately surrounded by house elves ready to take there order.  
  
" I will have a medium rare Big Mac, with a small fri, and a large coke please." Blaire said to the elf beside her  
  
. " Not again!" Lupin said.  
  
"Yes again." Blaire said with an evil grin.  
  
Harry had the feeling he was going to like having someone like Blaire Lupin around.  
  
" I will have the same." Harry said to break up the awkward moment, plus it had been a long time since he had something like that for ...well anything, lunch or dinner.  
  
" Well I will have lobster with horseradish sauce." Lupin said giving Harry and Blaire evil looks  
  
. "I will have the same as your friends Blaire and Harry here please." Siris said. " Lupin you have to lighten up sometimes."  
  
Harry and Blaire both cracked up and before they knew it dinner was served. After what seemed like hours of talking, and many times Lupin looking at his food and then Harry's , Blaire's, and then Siris's the night slipped away.  
  
Harry was about to be taken to his room by a house elf, when Blaire offered to take him. She wanted to get to know him. Harry and Blaire walked up five fights of stairs and came finally to Harry's room. Harry's room was right next to Blaire's.  
  
"Well, Here you are!" Blaire said opening the door and inside it was as huge as the dining room.  
  
It had a king sized bed and a huge reclining chair, along with dresser, closets and a mirror, like the one in Diagon Alley that talked back to you.  
  
"Well, what do you think. We decorated in a scene of you catching the golden snitch. See!" Blaire said pointing to the ceiling.  
  
There Harry saw a huge picture of him, like Blaire said, of him catching the golden snitch and other scenes of him battling the Norwegian Ridgeback.  
  
"So, you go to Hogwarts." Blaire said sitting on Harry's bed. " I am going there this year too. I am transferring from Spearum. It's a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in America."  
  
" Really, so your are the one... or one of the ones." Harry said. " I mean transferring."  
  
" Yeah, like I said." Blaire said with the are- you -nuts, tone in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, so what is it like there and all?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's great, but me and a few of my friends are too smart for that school so... Dumbledore had us transferred to Hogwarts. We will be fifth years, just like you." Blaire said.  
  
"Do you know what house you are in yet?" Harry asked  
  
. "No, we will be sorted into houses with the first years, talk about your embarrassment." Blaire said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah that's got to suck" Harry replied.  
  
"Well, I better go to bed," Blaire said "We have a busy day tomorrow. Well good night Harry Potter, Sleep well, Oh! and by the way, I painted the ceiling I hope you like it!" she said.  
  
"I do it's great," Harry started, but Blaire was already gone.  
  
He found his trunk at the end of the bed with Hedwig on a perch in a brand new spacious cage. He got into his P.Js and hopped into bed.  
  
"Well," Harry said. "Home at last." Harry turned off the light and went to sleep. 


	5. Party at MP Mansion

"Stop! Don't Kill Her! I LOVE HER! STOP!" Harry screamed.  
  
GGOONNNNNGGGG! a loud bell rang..  
  
" What the ------- is that!" Harry yelled as the sound rang in his ears  
  
. "A gong and watch your language there Mr. Potter!" Blaire said putting the gong back into the closet.  
  
Harry jumped and covered himself with the covers.  
  
" What are you doing in here...... this is my room!!" Harry said with only his head poking out of the covers.  
  
"Well for only being in a mansion for one day, you sure are possessive. What are your boxers on too tight. You are wearing Pjs.!" Blaire said taking off her robe. " See I'm wearing them too."  
  
" Oh! Right" Harry said and jumped out of bed. " Sorry."  
  
" That's Ok." Blaire replied. " I wanted to scare you anyway, it's fun."  
  
"Gee, thanks" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
" No problem, that what I'm here for, Come now Mr. Famous Harry Potter, if that is not to much to ask for. Or is coming to breakfast to UNfancy for YOU!" Blaire said walking to the stairs.  
  
" Shut up and walk and stop calling me famous Harry Potter, its just Harry." Harry said coming at the end of the stairs.  
  
When they arrived in the breakfast room there were two plates of eggs and bacon and two glasses of coke on the table.  
  
"Where is Siris and Lupin?' Harry asked sitting down at the table. " At Diagon Alley." Blaire said  
  
"Yeah like you would know" Harry said shoving a mouthful of eggs in his mouth.  
  
" I do genius, It's in the note. " Blaire said shoving the letter in Harry's face. It read:  
  
Dear Blaire and Harry,  
  
We have gone to Diagon Alley, we will be back at dinner, Don't worry everything is fine.  
  
Your sincerely,  
  
Siris and Lupin  
  
P.S. Blaire, no trouble, and give Harry the grand tour of the house.  
  
"Oh!" Harry said " Ok you are right!"  
  
" That's right bow down all to Blaire Lupin." Blaire said sitting down.  
  
" Don't push it." Harry said taking another bite on eggs. Blaire suddenly gulped down her coke, burped and ate all of her food in about two minutes.  
  
" Ready?" Blaire said handing her plate to the house elf beside her.  
  
" I have only had two bites of my food" Harry said staring at his plate.  
  
"Well hurry up we have places to, people to see."Blarie said  
  
" But......" Harry started.  
  
" But nothing LET'S GO!" Blaire yelled  
  
. Harry shoved his food in his mouth and gulped down his coke and he too burped. Harry handed his plate to the house elf and ran out the breakfast room door to follow Blaire.  
  
" Now this is the first floor, we have a breakfast, lunch, and dining room with about three parlors and a huge pool with a slide from the fifth floor. We also have ten other rooms down here, that are really not important so don't worry about them." Blaire said at the speed of light.  
  
" Now on to the second floor, these are the dwarfs Sleepy, Bashful, Grumpy (don't mess with him) Doc, Dopey ,Sneezy and Happy" Blaire said walking to the third floor  
  
. "Hey, aren't they ..." Harry tried to say.  
  
" Yes they are the seven dwarfs, don't ask just walk." Blaire said.  
  
After about the ten minute "grand tour" Harry and Blaire were on the fifth floor in front of their rooms.  
  
" Now .... "pant" get dressed in something nice but not too nice. I will meet you and the second floor fifth door in the ninth parlor. If you get lost ask Doc for help, ok!"  
  
Blaire said slamming her door. Harry open the door to his room and walked over to his closet. He opened the doors and to his surprise he found at least fifty pairs of pants, shirts and shoes. Inside he also found a note from Siris, it read:  
  
Hope you like it, Welcome Home—Siris  
  
Harry stared at the closet and found the gong that Blaire rang and all of a sudden the closet started to talk.  
  
" Good Morning Harry, if I were you I would wear the yellow polo shirt and the khakis." the closet said taking a machine hand and handing the clothes to Harry.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said shocked.  
  
" No big deal, Have a nice day" and the closet closed the door.  
  
Harry put on his clothes and walked down the stairs. Harry some how managed not to get lost and came to the fifth door in the ninth parlor on the left. Harry looked in the mirror and tried to tidy his messy hair.  
  
"It's hopeless" the mirror said to Harry.  
  
"Thanks, Glad to know that you are on my side" Harry said giving the mirror a evil look.  
  
" No problem, that's what I'm here for" the mirror replied.  
  
"You have been around Blaire WAY too long." Harry said talking back to the mirror.  
  
"I will take that as a compliment Harry, Nice outfit." Blaire said walking into the parlor with a bunch of clothes and makeup in her hands. Harry turned around and stared at her.  
  
" Are you going like that" He asked noticing she was still in her Pjs.  
  
"No of course not, now when I jump through the door you throw my stuff in, Ok" Blaire said opening the door.  
  
" Ok!" Harry replied "Now where are we going again after this?" Harry asked  
  
" Well, I never told you so it does not matter." Blaire said and jumped into the closet.  
  
Suddenly Blaire was surrounded by a glittery fog. Harry threw Blaire's clothes through the door and a minute later Blaire was shot back out of the door. She was fully dressed in khakis with a black leather belt and a black shirt that said Naughty on in glittering red letters. Her shoulder length brown hair was curled and pulled back with a glitter red headband.  
  
" Nice" Harry said.  
  
" Thanks. Now it's time to go." Blaire said pulling Harry down the stairs. Harry and Blaire walked out the front door  
  
.  
  
Outside was Harry's Firebolt and another one right beside it except it was light blue  
  
. "Hey nice broom!" Harry said " I had no idea they came in other colors"  
  
"They don't." Blaire said " I put a spell on it, it changes colors to match with my outfit." she said mounting her broom and it turned glittering red.  
  
" Awesome!!!" Harry said as he too mounted his broom.  
  
"Now off to Trixe's!" Blaire said shooting into the air with a blast.  
  
Harry was right behind her and off they rode in the sky.  
  
"Nice flying there Blaire" Harry said as they zoomed past an airplane.  
  
"Thanks" I was the chaser for my team at Spearum.  
  
" Did you guys have houses at Spearum?"  
  
" Yeah it's much like Hogwarts, but we focus on Defense Against the Dark Arts more than Hogwarts does. We will taking AP Dark Arts with the seventh years. I was in Swordblood. house at Spearum along with Trixie" Blaire said with a grin.  
  
" Hermione won't be too happy that you are Taking AP Dark Arts, she thought she was the only fifth year taking that class." Harry said.  
  
" Oh! you mean the really smart one, in Gryffindor right?, Yeah daddy has talked about her before. Really smart isn't she. She will be in for a challenge when she meets Trixe she a master at .....everything." Blaire said taking a left turn Harry sped up behind her.  
  
"So is that who we are seeing, Master Trixie." Harry asked  
  
" Yeah," Blaire said laughing. "so will the other transfers we are going to bring them back to the house and have a party.  
  
" A party, are we aloud to have one?' Harry said a little afraid of what Siris would do to him.  
  
" Of course not, that's the fun of it, Harry you have to lighten up, you are starting to act like my dad." Blaire said zipping downward with Harry right on her tail.  
  
They landed in front of another huge house, but it was not nearly as huge ad the MP mansion.  
  
"Well here we are." Blaire said and Harry and her walked to the front door.  
  
The door started to talk.  
  
" Welcome to te Cuthbert home, Blaire would you like to see Trixie?" It asked.  
  
" Yes please." Blaire said with a prissy polite voice.  
  
" One Moment please." the door replied as it opened, standing in front of them was a french maid..  
  
" Right this way Miss Blaire, Mr. Potter." the maid said taking them up the stairs to the third floor.  
  
"How does she know my name?" Harry asked Blaire as they climbed the stairs.  
  
" I told them you were coming." Blaire said in a low whisper.  
  
" Thanks for notifying me" Harry said a little angry.  
  
"No problem that's what I'm here for." she replied.  
  
" Would you stop saying that!" Harry said as they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"UMMM how about NO!" Blaire replied as Blaire and Harry were led in a parlor.  
  
" Now wait here ,Miss Trixie will be with you shortly." the maid said and closed the door  
  
"Sooo, where is she?" Harry asked a couple minutes later.  
  
"Behind you" Blaire said. Harry turned around but saw no one  
  
" Ha, Ha very funny, there is no one there." Harry said to Blaire  
  
"Yes, there is." Blaire replied " She is wearing an invisibility cloak."  
  
All of a sudden Trixie ripped off her cloak and there she stood. She had long blonde hair in big loose curls and light green eyes. She was where dark jeans with a camouflage belt and a yellow tank top  
  
. " So this is the famous Harry Potter, he's kind of slow isn't he." Trixie said with smile.  
  
" Yep!" Blaire said cracking up. " Harry this is Trixie, Trixie this is Harry."  
  
" Nice to meet you Harry." Trixie said  
  
"You too." Harry said as all three of them walked out of the parlor.  
  
" So Trixie where is the rest of the gang?" Blaire asked as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"They went to the store to get some food, they will meet us at the house."  
  
" Alright then, Let's go." All three of them walked out the front door and there were now three Firebolts out in the front yard ready to be mounted. the other one was yellow.  
  
"Ready?' Trixie asked  
  
"Yeah!" Harry replied.  
  
All three mounted their brooms and were off to the MP mansion. When they all arrived there were about five people there and about ninety bags of food. As Harry, Blaire and Trixie landed all five of the other people came to meet Harry.  
  
" OK everybody, now I want a single file line and I want no rough business in order to meet the amazing Harry Potter." Blaire said  
  
Everybody laughed and Blaire introduced Harry to Emma, Kyle, Nickie and Stacy. Stacy looked really familiar to Harry but he could not put his finger on it. So all eight of them walked into the MP mansion and got the party table set up with food. they decorated it with streamers and balloons. Them they decorated all the stairs and rooms down stairs.  
  
Harry heard the doorbell ring and went to answer the door. When he opened the door about fifty people came flooding in the house. Music started playing and the party began. Harry noticed that everyone was in their bathing suits and that he was the only one who wasn't. He ran up to his room. He had not swimming trunks he never had. Harry sat on his bed and found a note that Ron and Hermione sent to him.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am so glad you invited us to your swimming birthday party. We will be there a little late, but have no fear we will come. See you soon!  
  
-Hermione and Ron  
  
"My birthday party?" Harry said "Blaire never told me it was a birthday party. Harry then noticed a pair of blue swimming trunks on his bed with a note.  
  
I was not able to give you a gift on your birthday, and I thought this would come in handy  
  
Happy birthday ----- Blaire.  
  
"She is always full of surprises" Harry said slipping on the swimming trunks.  
  
He walked out of his room and was standing in front of a line of people waiting to go down the water slide. Stacy was behind him.  
  
" Well go on Harry what are you waiting for." Stacy said.  
  
Harry walked to the edge of the slide and slid down it. What a ride. It had tunnels and swirls and all sorts of secret passage ways, you never went down the same way twice. When Harry reached the bottom he rang the gong, that was now at the side of the pool, to tell Stacy she could go down. After about five rides down the slide Harry went to go see what Blaire and all her friends were doing.  
  
"Hey" Harry said as he found Blaire at the ninth parlor on the second floor at the fifth door.  
  
"Hey" Blaire said back now fully dressed along with everyone else in the room.  
  
"Your clothes are on the right side of the door. I will throw them in for you when you jump in." Blaire said opening the door.  
  
"Alright" Harry said and jumped in. Harry felt weird, he was suspended in he air and was suddenly thrown out the door fully dressed and fully dry. Harry was being stared at. He closed the door and sat down.  
  
" Hey Harry We were just talking about how your friends will be over soon, I can't wait to meet Hermione, she sounds fun." Trixie said with an evil grin.  
  
Harry guessed Blaire had told Trixie about Hermione and her Dark Arts class.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said " she is tons of fun." with that Harry heard the door bell ring. " I'll get it!" Harry said an ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Nice place!!!" Ron said staring at everything.  
  
"Hey guys! I got your note I am so happy you're here. I have a few people I want you to meet, they are the transfers from America."  
  
"Well, lead the way!" Hermione said as she ,Ron and, Harry walked up the steps.  
  
When they made it to the parlor, Harry introduced everyone to Hermione and Ron. Nickie Owen seemed to take a liking to Ron, but some how Harry noticed that Hermione kept shooting evil glares at Nickie. Harry could not put his finger on it but he knew Stacy from somewhere. She had straight, long blond hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"So Hermione.... Harry and Blaire have been telling me that you are sort of a brain and that you will be taking AP Dark Arts this year." Trixie said trying to "get to know Hermione better."  
  
" Well," Hermione said blushing " I took the other courses over the summer ,and I am taking AP Dark Arts this year."  
  
"Really now I am also taking AP Dark Arts along with all of us from Spearum, we are a school that focuses on it." Trixie said with a bit of an evil grin, like Hermione she did not like people taking the spotlight away from her.  
  
" How nice." Hermione said still eying Nickie and keeping Ron's attention to her.  
  
After a lot of talking all of them in the parlor went down to the kitchen where everyone was hiding and out came a cake for Harry. His first ever birthday party. Everyone sang Happy Birthday and ate cake and cookies and ice cream. Sure enough the clock read 4pm.  
  
" OH my gosh!" Blaire screamed as she heard the doorknob turn.  
  
Everybody stopped and in walked Siris. 


	6. Hoqwarts Here they Come

Everyone stood still for a minute and looked at Siris. The music had stopped and no sound was anywhere.  
  
" So, what do we have here?" Siris said looking at Blaire and Harry.  
  
" A friendly gathering of friends with loud music and swimsuits." Blaire said with a nervous grin.  
  
"No that's not it, it looks like a PARTY to me!!! I thought you knew the rules in this house Blaire." Siris said with an angry look.  
  
" What rule would that be Siris? " Blaire said almost dying of nervousment.  
  
" Why Blaire the rule that says that NO ONE shall have a party......and not invite me." Siris said smiling.  
  
Everyone took a deep sigh and laughed.  
  
" Oh, of course, that rule" Blaire said relieved.  
  
"Where's Daddy? He will KILL me!!" Blaire said hyperventilating.  
  
"Don't worry Blaire, your father won't be home for another hour, but I think we need to clear out the place and clean up." Siris said .  
  
" Ok, everyone you heard the man, OUT!" Blaire screamed and everyone headed for the door.  
  
" I will see you tomorrow Harry." Stacy said as she walked out the door and Harry seemed to blush.  
  
" Ok, Romeo, we have a five story house to clean and we have one hour!" Blaire screamed at  
  
Harry, he was still staring at the place that Stacy was standing at. After a lot of cleaning and a lot of Siris sitting and drinking lemonade the house was back to normal.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I am going to my room to take a shower." Blaire said slowly pushing the elevator button, she was too tired to climb five flights of stairs.  
  
"Well, how was the party?" Siris asked " find a hot girl?"  
  
" What!!" Harry said " What like I am not aloud to say hot girl, I'm a guy too you know!" Siris said taking a bite of an apple.  
  
" NO you are not suppose to say that, you are a OLD man, you....you just can't." Harry said disgusted.  
  
" I will take that as a no, you did not find a hot girl." Siris said throwing his apple in the trash  
  
" Three points!"  
  
"I never said that I did not find a hot girl.... I mean NO!, no I did not find a hot girl" Harry said blushing.  
  
"Yeah right you are madly in love, with who was it again?" Siris teased.  
  
"NO ONE I tell you NO ONE!" Harry said.  
  
Harry suddenly heard the repeat of Hermione saying that same thing and blushing when he mentioned Ron and how she was glaring at Nickie for looking at Ron. " I got it!" Harry said running out of the room leaving Siris in the kitchen. Harry ran up all five flights of stairs forgetting he was extremely tired. He ran in his room and slammed the door. He got out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I found out your secret, you like Ron It all comes together, the blushing when I mentioned his name in Diagon Alley and how you glared at Nickie because she started to like him!  
  
Don't worry I will keep your secret!  
  
-Harry  
  
When he was done writing the letter, he took it, rolled it up and tied it to Hedwig's leg  
  
. " No, No girl not now" Harry said " I have a special mission to you, I want you to deliver this to Hermione on the evening of September 1st, when she has gone to her dormitory, can you do that for me?" Harry asked Hedwig with a smile.  
  
Hedwig felt very special that she was doing this all by herself a "secret mission" She gladly hooted and nibbled his finger. Harry went out of his room and saw Blaire come out of her room with her Pjs on. She was wearing boxers (rolled up) and a tank top.  
  
"Should I get in my Pjs?" Harry asked staring at Blaire  
  
"Duh! Dad will be home soon, anything you can do to make him mad you do, that is the first rule of living in this house." Blaire said and ran down the stairs.  
  
Harry went back into his room and walked over to the closet. Suddenly before he could even open the door the closet opened itself and handed him a pair of boxers and a Seeker T-shirt. Harry quickly put on these clothes and ran down the stairs. Harry walked in to the parlor and sat on the couch.  
  
" Well, did you like your party?" Blaire asked causing Harry to jump.  
  
" Would you stop doing that!!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"NO, its just so easy. Well, did you like your party?" Blaire asked again.  
  
" Yeah" Harry said " It was my first birthday party, and your gift was great, thanks!"  
  
" That's what I'm here for" Blaire said with a smile.  
  
" I TOLD YOU TO STOP SAYING THAT!!!" Harry screamed  
  
"And I told you no!" Blaire said with her signature evil grin.  
  
"By the way, Stacy likes you Harry, thought I would let you know." Blaire said turning to leave the room.  
  
" What, where did you here that, yeah right she does not!" Harry said with disbelief.  
  
" I heard it from her stupid, and for your information and she is head over heels for you and not for your popularity, but for some strange reason she does. She will kill me if she finds out I told you, so don't tell ok?" Blaire said  
  
"Ok." Harry said trying to hide his excitement.  
  
Blaire walked out of the room and Harry listened to hear that she was gone.  
  
" YES!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Heard that" Blaire said from the dining room.  
  
Harry blushed to a bright red and turned away from Blaire. Lupin at that moment appeared in front of him and looked very tired.  
  
"Are you ok Lupin, you looked wiped." Harry said taking the stacks of papers from Lupin's hand and placing it on the table in the parlor.  
  
"Yes I'm fine I just need to sit down and breathe and I would also like a glass of water please." Lupin said falling into the chair.  
  
"Is it a full moon already daddy?" Blaire said handing the glass of water to Lupin.  
  
"Yes dear, I went to Diagon Alley to run out some steam, there is a potion brewing in the kitchen, ask the elves to bring me some Harry." Lupin said.  
  
Harry ran into the kitchen and came to the head house elf.  
  
"I need Lupin's potion please." Harry said to the house elf.  
  
The head elf summoned the other house elves and they gave Harry two glasses of steaming purple potion. Harry remembered that Lupin had Snape make the potion for him when Lupin taught at Hogwarts. Harry went into the parlor and gave the potion to Lupin, he had no idea what to do with the other glass. Blaire reached over to the platter Harry was holding and took the second glass, she and Lupin both drank their glasses of the potion.  
  
"Blaire what are you doing?" Harry screamed.  
  
" Harry are you stupid!" Blaire said to Harry  
  
" I am Lupin's daughter, therefore I am also a werewolf." Blaire said to him and continued to drink her potion.  
  
It had never occurred to Harry until now, Blaire was a werewolf. Before Harry could say anything, Blaire and Lupin both turned into werewolves and sat there. Harry screamed and Siris ran into the room  
  
" So I guess you found out that Blaire was a werewolf as well." Siris said  
  
"Yeah, it never occurred to me, but her father is Lupin." Harry said.  
  
"You are so stupid Harry" werewolf Blaire said  
  
" How can I....." Harry started  
  
" I told you Harry you have a gift. You can talk to all animals that's why you could talk to me at Diagon Alley." Siris said.  
  
" You are an Animinatium, you can speak to all animals" werewolf Lupin said walking and sitting next to werewolf Blaire.  
  
Then Siris turned into a dog and sat next to werewolf Blaire.  
  
"GREAT! Now I am the only human in the room how lovely." Harry said  
  
"Harry, don't you realize, you have a rare gift, the only other person who is an Animinatium is Voldmort." werewolf Blaire said. "His powers must have transferred to you."  
  
Harry stood there stunned and said nothing for the longest time. Siris turned back into his normal self and sat next to Harry.  
  
" I know it has to be a little shocking." Siris said.  
  
" Harry I need you to help me now." werewolf Blaire said.  
  
"My dad was not liked very well because he was a werewolf so what I need you to do is help me through the hard nights. I need a place to make my brew."werewolf Blaire said  
  
" I have the perfect place." Harry said remembering Moaning Myrtle's bathroom stall.  
  
" You can do it on the girl's bathroom, Moaning Myrtle is in there and that is where Hermione, Ron and I mixed our Polyjuice potion in 2nd year."  
  
" Great!" werewolf Blaire said to Harry "Now let's eat I'm starved."  
  
Harry got a Big Mac with a small fri and large coke into three separate bowls for Blaire, and now that Harry could tell the elves what Lupin wanted, he ordered a turkey club with pasta salad and a water. Harry and Siris ate in the Parlor with Lupin and Blaire. After everyone was finished eating all four of them went to bed. Harry and Blaire climbed the stairs together in silence, it was late and they were both tired after the party and clean up. Harry opened the door for Blaire and went to his room he got into bed and fell right to sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry was not woken up by a gong, but he woke up to the sound of an owl hooting. It was a barn owl. Harry opened the window and let the owl in. Inside the owl dropped a package on Harry's bed. Harry pored the owl some water and went to his bed. Harry ripped open the package, it was from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have made all the arrangements for Blaire and her werewolf condition and I want you to know not to worry about a thing. I heard you had a birthday party and I thought I would send you a present.  
  
See you later on today  
  
~Albus Dumbledore  
  
Inside the package Harry found a golden snitch statue with his name inscribed on it. Harry placed the statue on his night stand and went to the closet. Once again the closet opened and handed him clothes. Harry put them on a went down to the breakfast room. There he saw Blaire and Lupin in their normal bodies and Siris as well. He sat at the table and started to eat his bacon and eggs.  
  
" Are you all packed?" Siris asked taking a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"Almost, I have to pack all my new stuff from Diagon Alley." Harry said gulping down his coke.  
  
"Well, you better hurry Harry we have to be a Kingscross station in an hour." Blaire said handing her empty plate to the house elf.  
  
Blaire then grabbed the pile of clothes next to her and went upstairs. Harry happily finished his meal and went to his room. He placed all of his robes and supplies in his trunk and dragged it downstairs. Harry found Blaire at the end of the stairs, she too with her trunk. She had jeans on with red chaser shirt on. Her hair was curled again and put back with a black headband.  
  
"Ready!" Blaire said.  
  
Harry could tell she was really excited. She would be starting her first day at Hogwarts, Harry knew she could just scream.  
  
"Hey Siris," Harry asked "how are we getting to Kingscross?"  
  
"By car," Siris said, pointing to the car in the driveway.  
  
It was an electric blue BMW convertible with black leather interior. Harry ran to the car and threw his trunk in the back. Blaire put her trunk in the back as well and got in the driver's seat.  
  
"What are you doing Blaire, you can't drive, this is not your car!" Harry said sitting in the front seat.  
  
"Yes it is, Daddy and Siris bought it for me for my birthday." Blaire said turning the car on.  
  
"You know that Siris can't be seen by the Muggle World. Bye Daddy, Siris see you in the summer!" Blaire said and zoomed down the driveway.  
  
They hit the road going fifty miles per hour.  
  
"Are you sure, you know what you are doing"Harry asked as the car rushed down the highway.  
  
"Yeah, totally!" Blaire said screaming over the music. With only a few minutes in the car Harry and Blaire arrived a Kingscross station. They parked the car and took there trunks.  
  
"Now where are we suppose to go?" Blaire asked looking completely clueless, this was Harry's time to shine.  
  
"Follow me!" Harry said. They got two carts, placed all of there things on them and walked to the pillar between platforms nine and ten.  
  
" Now, you just..." Harry started but he was interrupted by the ear pircing scream of Trixie and Blaire.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Harry said trying to regain his hearing.  
  
" We were greeting each other, duh!" Trixie said.  
  
"Is this how you greet people in America?" Harry asked. Blaire and Trixie started at each other and both turned to Harry  
  
"Yeah!" they both said in unison.  
  
"Now back to the getting in, you run in-between the pillar and you will be in front of the Hogwarts's Express. You first Blaire!" Harry said.  
  
Blaire grabbed her cart and ran into the pillar, she went right through.  
  
"Your next Trixie!" Harry said. Trixie did the same and Harry grabbed his cart, he ran through the pillar and was greeted by the ear piercing scream once again. Trixie and Blaire had found Nickie, Emma and Stacy. Harry also found Kyle off to the side.  
  
"Ok everyone follow me and leave our trunks, you will see them in your dormitories." Harry said  
  
Trixie, Blaire Nickie, Emma Stacy and Kyle all followed Harry to the Hogwarts Express. Inside Harry found everyone a seat and to his surprise Hermione and Ron were already waiting in that train car.  
  
"Well," Trixie started "This is a nice cozy place, how long will the ride be?" Trixie finished.  
  
"Oh I would think about six hours or so." Hermione said.  
  
"WHAT? SIX HOURS! ARE THESE PEOPLE MAD!? I mean how nice." Trixie said with a sweet voice.  
  
Hermione gave an evil grin, Trixie and Hermione were really not the best of friends.  
  
"Well, I want to know everything about you and your old school, how is it in America?" Hermione asked making sure that Nickie was keeping her distance from Ron.  
  
Harry put a huge smile on his face, he could not wait until Hermione got his letter.  
  
"Well," Emma said " We come from Spearum and it is right outside of New York City, We have a enormous castle with five towers. Trixie here is the smartest in the whole school and was the Head of the Swordblood house,"  
  
Trixie blushed and looked at Hermione who was trying her best to smile.  
  
"Also we really excel in Defense Against the Dark Arts but in Care of the Magical Creatures we're a little rusty." Emma added  
  
" A little rusty, try horrible" Stacy added, it was the first real thing she had said so far, unless you count the scream as a word.  
  
"Ok, horrible" Emma said and everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"What else happens in your school?" Hermione asked, she was really excited.  
  
"Nothing much, I mean you have a school, its just like that." Emma said as soon as the old witch with the food cart came in.  
  
"Would you all like something to eat." the cart witch said  
  
Everyone from Spearum jumped to the cart and everyone bought chocolate frogs and Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans and Pumpkin juice, everyone except Blaire and Trixie got the pumpkin juice. Trixie than opened her bag and pulled out two twenty ounce Cokes for Blaire and her. Ron Harry and Hermione started at Blaire and Trixie.  
  
"Coke?" Trixie said staring back at them.  
  
]  
  
"No thanks." Harry Ron and Hermione said and there was an awkward pause.  
  
"So.." Nickie started "Ron I heard that you have a brother in Romania that works with dragons."  
  
"Yeah, that's Charlie." Ron responded  
  
"Fascinating" Nickie said staring deeply at Ron. Harry was not the only one to notice this, but Hermione immediately steered Ron's attention away.  
  
After about three hours of talking Draco Malfoy walked in with his guards Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, Harry why did you not tell me that you have been stealing the new kids away."  
  
"Go away Malfoy!" Harry said.  
  
"Now, come on Potter, you don't expect me to not meet them at some point" Draco said smiling. Harry glanced at everyone and noticed that Blaire and Trixie were whispering something, they both had evil grins on there faces.  
  
"THE Draco Malfoy" Trixie said like he was the king of England.  
  
" Why yes" Draco said staring at Trixie. He seemed to smile, Harry could tell he liked Trixie, you know that whole love at first sight thing.  
  
"And who are you?" Draco said still staring at her.  
  
"I am Trixie Cuthbert and I am a transfer from the school in America." Trixie said.  
  
"Draco, would you mind showing me where the bathrooms are?" Trixie asked fluttering her eyelashes  
  
. Draco stood there for a moment and finally said a faint yes. Trixie and Draco walked out of the car and Draco seemed to be drooling. Crabbe and Goyle followed and slammed the door.  
  
"What was that all about Blaire?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Trixie went to go make out with him." Blaire said plainly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione said with an astonied cry. "Yeah, its nothing new, she always finds a sucker every year to do it with, its ok she will be back in a minute or so." Blaire said drinking her coke.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it Hermione," Kyle said "Blaire does it to, she did it with me last year."  
  
"SHE DID!" Emma said with an angry tone,  
  
"Yeah why do you care?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Oh, no reason." Emma answered glaring at Blaire.  
  
Harry then heard Hermione cough that distinctly sounded like "TRAMPS" After about an hour Trixie came back in the train car with her lipstick smeared. She took a tissue and dipped in water and cleaned her face, she reapplied her lipstick and took a drink of coke. After the awkward silence everyone got in there black robes and talked the rest of the way. When the train stopped all of them stood up and walked to the couches waiting for them. Harry saw Draco he was a little love struck and happy. Harry heard Hagrid call for the first years, they would go to the castle across the lake.  
  
"Are you suppose to go with the first years?" Harry asked Nickie.  
  
"No, we will meet them outside the Great Hall." Nickie said and sat in the coach. Harry sat next to her and the coach was off.  
  
When the coach arrived at Hogwarts castle Harry Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and the others stood outside waiting for the first years. When everyone was settled, Dumbledore tapped his glass and the Great Hall went silent.  
  
"Now, some of you may know we have transfers from Spearum, a school of witchcraft and wizardry in America." Dumbledore said. The Great Hall all gasped and started talking. Dumbledore tapped his glass again and the room went silent.  
  
"Now they will be sorted with the first years. They are all fifth years and are a little nervous, so lets give them a warm Hogwarts welcome."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in with a stool and a dusty hat followed by the first years and the transfers. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the stool and it opened its mouth wide and began to sing.  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts with magic every day  
  
with wands and wizards and time to play  
  
Put me on and I will find  
  
where you belong by your mind.  
  
Together we will choose your skill  
  
and what you can do if you will  
  
Gryffindor an place for the brave and hard workers  
  
with times of happiness and tear jerkers  
  
Hufflepuff the loyal and strong  
  
the ones that try not to do wrong  
  
Ravenclaw the smartest and wise  
  
with drops of kindness in there eyes  
  
and last but not least Slytherin that use all there tools  
  
and challenges everyone they can to duels  
  
So once again let me read  
  
a place where you can fill your every need.  
  
After it was done everyone clapped, it was the shortest song the Sorting hat had ever sung.  
  
Professor McGonagall rolled out her parchment and yelled  
  
"AVERY, JOHN "  
  
A little boy with blonde hair sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat yelled  
  
"RAVENCLAW  
  
!"  
  
The boy took his seat at the Ravenclaw table, the whole table was clapping.  
  
CUTHBERT, TRIXIE  
  
Harry watched Trixie walk up to the Sorting Hat she sat down and placed the hat on her head. After a few minutes of waiting the hat yelled out  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The whole Slytherin table stood up and clapped, they had gotten the first transfer.Draco was whistling as Trixie took a seat next to him.  
  
DARREL, EMMA  
  
Before that hat was on Emma's head it yelled out  
  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Harry clapped along with the rest of the table. Harry could tell that Hermione was glad that Trixie was not in their house.  
  
Lucy Frederick was sorted in Ravenclaw and Jake Grumman was in Hufflepuff  
  
Then it was time for Blaire  
  
LUPIN, BLAIRE  
  
Blaire walked to the hat and just like Emma before it was on her head it screamed "SLYTHERIN"  
  
Blaire walked to the Slytherin table, they now had two new transfers.  
  
MONROE, STACY  
  
Stacy walked to the hat and put it on the hat then yelled  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Nickie Own was placed in Hufflepuff and Kyle was last.  
  
ZIMMER, KYLE  
  
All the girls in the room melted when they saw Kyle.  
  
"RAVENCLAW" the hat screamed and all the girl in Ravenclaw screamed.  
  
Harry had heard enough screaming for one day. Dumbledore than told everyone the Forbidden Forest was off limits  
  
" With no further ado, let's eat!" Dumbledore said.  
  
The golden plates filled with food and glasses with pumpkin juice.  
  
Stacy and Harry really hit it off and talked through the whole meal, and Ron and Hermione did the same, to Harry it seemed that everyone was turning into a lovesick fool. Harry looked at Blaire and Trixie over at the Slytherin table, Draco was all over Trixie and Blaire had attracted the attention of Roger Davies the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. When the feast was over Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors followed the prefect to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The portrait of the Fat Lady said "Password" and the prefect said "FINDEMATCH" and the Fat Lady swung open.  
  
Everyone was tired and Harry and Ron went to the fifth year door. They got in their bed and put on there Pjs.  
  
" What did you and Hermione talk about?" Harry asked Ron as he let Hedwig go to deliver the letter  
  
"I really don't know, but for some reason, it was really simple to talk to her, I have never done that before." Ron said getting into bed.  
  
Harry and Ron talked for the rest of the night until one, catching up on things, they both fell over tired and went to sleep. 


	7. Flip Flop

Harry was woken up yet again by an owl. Hermione had returned his letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have no idea about you thinking I like Ron, it is just wrong and unjust. I will see you at breakfast.  
  
-Hermione  
  
"Yeah right!" Harry said folding his letter and placing it in the drawer on his night stand.  
  
Harry went into his trunk and pulled out his Golden Snitch statue and placed it on the night stand. Harry got into his black robes and went down to the Gryffindor common room, there he found Stacy and Emma with Hermione.  
  
"What are you girls up to?" Harry said as he walked over to them.  
  
"Oh Hermione was just telling us how she like R–" Emma tried to say but Hermione stabbed her in the stomach with her elbow  
  
"OUCH!" Emma said and then smiled.  
  
"Well, are you guys going down to breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered "We were just about to go down there."  
  
"Well then, Lets go." Harry said as he went out the common room door.  
  
Stacy, Emma and Hermione followed Harry. While walking down the hall, Harry ran into Trixie and Malfoy.  
  
"Why, Don't you watch where you are going Potter." Malfoy said.  
  
"Now, Dracy I thought I told you to not tease Harry so much." Trixie said in a mother tone.  
  
"Sorry " Draco replied and he and Trixie walked down the stairs.  
  
"Dracy?" Hermione said "Oh, I will make fun of him big time for that one.  
  
Emma, Stacy Hermione and Harry all laughed until they came to the great Hall. All four of them sat at the Gryffindor table and found Ron talking to a first year who was lost. With not a minute to spare the owl's came swooping in and gave everyone the morning mail. Hedwig swooped in and handed Harry a letter.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
We need you to meet us outside the Great Hall at midnight, I now you have an invisblity clock and so does Trixie. We need to start brewing the potion tonight, so it will be ready by the next full moon. See you tonight  
  
~Blaire and Trixie  
  
"What is the letter about Harry.?" Stacy said.  
  
"Oh nothing, it was just a letter from a friend, nothing at all really." Harry said shoving the letter in his pocket.  
  
They then received their schedules. As everyone was observing their schedules, Harry had his mind on why Trixie was coming to Myrtle's bathroom with Blaire, she was not a werewolf.  
  
"Harry, Harry?" Trixie said. "HARRY!"  
  
"What, what" Harry said breaking out of the trance.  
  
" Have you seen Blaire?" Trixie asked  
  
"No, I have not, why is she gone?" Harry answered  
  
"Yeah, but I know now where she is." Trixie said walking away .  
  
"Where?" Harry said causing Trixie to turn around.  
  
" Why, with Roger Davies of course" and with that Trixie went back to the Slytherin table with Malfoy.  
  
" I guess that Blaire has done her yearly goal' Emma said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she has." Harry said and continued his meal  
  
********  
  
"I would like to welcome all the new students to the Potions class. We have four of them in here, Trixie and Blaire from Slytherin and Stacy and Emma from Gryffindor. Now who can tell me what I get when I add frog heart with a four ounce bottle of neut liver juice." Snape said starting the first potions class of the year.  
  
Of course it was not a surprise that Hermione raised her hand, but Trixie did it first.  
  
" Trixie, can you tell me" Snape said.  
  
"You get a rat poison that will cause them to first turn green have purple spots and explode." Trixie said with a smile and looked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione grumbled under her breath, "I knew that"  
  
"Very good Trixie. Ten points for Slytherin." Snape said and turned to the board.  
  
"Now everyone, you will be making a poison of your own today, you will make a plant poison, proven to kill any plant under three feet." Snape said. "Now lets see how far our transfers are along in potion studies. POTTER!, I want you to work with Stacy, Hermione with Trixie and Emma with Ron. I would like Blaire to work with Neville and everyone else, find a partner." Snape said.  
  
Harry knew that Hermione was ticked off that she had to work with Trixie.  
  
" Well, Mr. Potter, we will be having a fun year this year, now won't we." Snape said as he came to observe what they are doing.  
  
" Very nice Stacy, I think you have a good partner cut out for you Potter, I thought I would never do this, but ten points to Gryffindor, and five away, because Harry is not working here."  
  
For once in the history of potions class Neville did not blow up something up. He had Blaire for a partner so it all worked out very well.  
  
" Harry," Stacy said " Could you hand me two ounces of blue chlorine please." Stacy said.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said.  
  
With that Potions seemed to slip away and class was dismissed.  
  
"I hate Trixie." Hermione said as they all headed toward Care of the Magical Creatures. "She is so....'  
  
"Smart" Ron said but far away enough so that he would not be slapped.  
  
" NO that's not it she is just AHHHHH!" Hermione said.  
  
When they reached Hagrid's they waited until he arrived.  
  
"Gerd Mornin' class!" Hagrid said as he came out with a huge brown box "Welcome...." Hagrid started but he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hagrid, I need you to take all your students to the Great Hall, Dumbledore has an announcement to make." Professor McGonagall said and walked back tot he castle.  
  
"Well, come on everyone, to the Great Hall." Hagrid said following Professor McGonagall into the castle.  
  
The class followed and came to the seats at their house tables. Professor Snape's Potion class was last to come in.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, I can make my announcement." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, this is Professor Kolemaksan."  
  
A tall black haired woman stood up in emerald robes. She was Chinese and had green eyes. Everyone clapped and she sat down.  
  
"I also have one other thing to add. I have had a request, to have another ball, my staff and I have talked this over. .............. The ball will be on Halloween, it will be a switch ball, the girls will ask the boys." Dumbledore said. The Great hall clapped madly. "I will allow you to have this period to ask if you want, your you can wait till later."  
  
And with that Dumbledore went to the table and sat down. Harry was extremely nervous, now instead of the nervousment of asking a girl, you have the nervousment of WAITING for the girl to ask you. Harry stared around for a minute and noticed a huge mob around Kyle and Roger. He also noticed that Nickie was coming Ron's way. Hermione walked up to Ron and wanted to talk to him alone. Harry sat there for a minute and watched them walk out the door. Harry sat and sat and sat his nerves were creeping up on him. Harry looked around nervously, what if know one asked him. Harry saw Draco practically on his knees waiting for Trixie to ask him, it was the same way for Roger and Blaire.  
  
Harry waited and waited and waited. Trixie had not seemed to have asked Draco and he was at her heel waiting. Blaire had pushed her way through the crowd around Roger and shooed them all away. Harry watched as Blaire asked and they walked away from the crowd arm to arm.  
  
"Harry," Stacy said. Harry spun around and saw her standing there, he had no idea what to do.  
  
"Y-Yeah?" Harry said as he held on to the table to stop shacking.  
  
" I was wondering....um... if.." Stacy started  
  
"IF what?" Harry said trying not to sound nervous.  
  
" If you would........Come the common room with me...um....Emma is busy." Stacy finshed  
  
"Oh....sure." Harry said. He was very dissapointed.  
  
As they walked to the common room the heard the conversation of Trixie and Draco.  
  
"Draco, GO AWAY! If you are waiting for me to ask you to the ball, you will be waiting a while. I don't go for the whole mercy "please take me to the dance" thing." Trixie said.  
  
Ok, Ok Iw ill be over there, are you sure you don't need anything" Draco sad frantically  
  
" YES NOW GO!!!!" Trixie yelled.  
  
Harry and Stacy turned the corner and cracked up. They came to the portrait of the Fat Lady and both said "FINDEMATCH". Inside they found Ron and Hermione playing wizard chess. With a stab Ron had won.  
  
"Hey Harry, Stacy How are you?" Ron asked setting up the chess pieces again.  
  
"Fine, Hermione can I talk to you a minute?!" Stacy said pulling Hermione across the room.  
  
"Uh..Sure." Hermione said as she was dragged.  
  
"So.....What's Up?" Harry asked as he sat down to play chess  
  
"Nothing much," Ron said "Except Hermione asked me to the dance." Ron finished as his knight stabbed Harry's pawn.  
  
"WHAT!" Harry said "And you have no reaction to this."  
  
"No, not really, its your move" Ron answered  
  
"Well!" Harry said  
  
"Well what?" Ron said  
  
"What did you say?" Harry asked  
  
"What do you mean what did I say?" Ron asked back  
  
"You idiot, what did you tell Hermione?" Harry said impatiently  
  
"Oh, that!" Ron said "I told her yes."  
  
"Really?" Harry said shocked  
  
"Yeah, it was the only offer I would have gotten and plus...I kind of like her" Ron said blushing.  
  
"Really?" Harry said again  
  
"YES REALLY now will you move!" Ron said  
  
"Oh yeah sure." Harry said  
  
After the fifth game of chess, in which Ron won, Harry and Ron gathered their books and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
"Lunch, I have been waiting for this." Ron said as he and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Life is good boys, the world has been good to me today." George said sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ron asked helping himself ti mash potatoes.  
  
"I was asked to the dance little brother, your big brother is such a stud muffin." George said with a grin ( Full of himself grin)  
  
"Your little brother had a good day too." Harry said  
  
"Who asked you to the dance?" George and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Hermione" Ron answered "And you?"  
  
"Katie Bell" George answered. "Wow, Hermione asked you?"  
  
"Yeah" Ron said blushing  
  
"Hey where's Fred?" Harry asked  
  
Harry had never seen George and Fred apart, in fact, he did not know if Ron had seen them apart.  
  
" He is with that new transfer, Trixie I think her name is." George said pouring pumpkin juice.  
  
Harry wondered what Trixie was up to. After lunch Harry and Ron gathered their books and went to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"I winder what the new teacher is going to be like?" Ron said to Harry as they took their seats.  
  
"Who knows, I think it will be cool to have a girl teacher in this class for a change." Harry said getting out his new Dark Arts book. harry than realized something he had not before.  
  
"Ron, look!" Harry said pointing to the book cover. On the cover it said the name of the author... Remus Lupin.  
  
"Wow, cool, when did he write a book?" Ron asked  
  
" I have no idea" Harry answered.  
  
Before they could talk any longer the lights in the room went out, some of the girls screamed. Harry REALLY had heard enough screaming. As they sat in the dark a faint glow appeared in front of Ron and the whole class watched it. I grew in to a glittering fog in front of Ron and Harry's desk. With a flash the glitter fog flew around the candles and to the front of the room, the candles were lit, the lights were on and.................... 


	8. Tryouts

"WELCOME TO DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS" A dark deep voice said. Once again the girls screamed. The ball of glittery fog than turned into Professor Kolemaksan.  
  
Everyone gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, now that, that is over, we can begin class." Professor Kolemaksan said. " As I said before welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, this year you will learn to defend yourself not only with your wand, but with your body, a kind of Martial Arts defense if you will."  
  
" What do you mean?" Draco said " We are wizards and we don't need to know how to kick in order to save ourselves from an attack." The class buzzed in agreement.  
  
"That is a fair argument there Mr. Malfoy, will you come up here with your wand for a moment please." Professor Kolemaksan.  
  
Draco walked up to the front of the room trying not to act scared.  
  
"Relax, Mr. Malfoy, I won't hurt you" Professor Kolemaksan said  
  
The class laughed and Draco tryed to hid his blushing.  
  
"Now, we will have a regular duel Ok?" Professor Kolemaksan.  
  
"Ok" Draco agreed  
  
"Begin!" Professor snapped  
  
Draco put a stun spell on the Professor but she blocked it with a spell that caused Draco's wand to fly across the room and out the open window.  
  
"What do you do now?" Professor Kolemaksan asked  
  
Draco answered with " Attcio wand!"  
  
But Professor Kolemaksan placed her wand at his throat.  
  
"You would be dead now." Professor Kolemaksan said " You may take your seat now Mr. Malfoy" Malfoy caught his wand and muttered as he took his seat.  
  
"What Mr. Malfoy did up here is what all of you would have done. With learning how to fight you can distract or injure your enemy while you wait for your wand to come back"  
  
The bell rang and with that the class left.  
  
"This is going to be such a cool year, to bad Hermione won't be here to do it" Ron said as he and Harry walked out of class  
  
"She must have done it over the summer." Harry said  
  
"Hey Potter wait up" Draco said running to Harry  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
" Um...You and Blaire are good friends, right?" Draco asked  
  
"Yeah if you would call it that." Harry said  
  
"And you know Trixie right, her best friend." Draco said nervously  
  
" Yeah, Malfoy what are you getting at?" Harry asked, by this point Ron had left.  
  
"Potter, I need a favor." Draco said  
  
Now Harry was a little worried he had no idea what was going on. I  
  
I heard Trixie said that she was thinking about asking Fred to the dance. I don't know what I would do if that was to happen." Draco said  
  
Harry had never seen Draco like this before, he really did like Trixie.  
  
"What do you want me to do?' Harry asked  
  
"I need you to talk to her or Blaire for me." Draco finally spit out '  
  
'What makes you think after all the crap you have made me go though that I would do that for you?' Harry asked  
  
"I just need you to PLEASE, I will return it to you I promise." Draco begged.  
  
Harry thought for a while. "Fine, I will try but I can't promise anything."  
  
When Harry walked away he thought to himself.....what was I thinking.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry entered the common room with Hedwig waiting. He opened the letter:  
  
Harry,  
  
Guess what? I'm back, I have been given the official position of being the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I guess you can't get away from me. I wanted to say that I want the whole team to come to the tryouts and help me pick a new chaser and keeper, Katie Bell was kicked off due to her bad grade in Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
I have to go I will see you tonight at 6 pm for the tryouts.  
  
- Oliver wood  
  
  
  
" I guess Oliver could not get another job." harry said with a smile  
  
"Hey" Ron said " what is the letter about?'  
  
"Oh, they are having tryouts for a keeper and a chaser." Harry said folding the letter in his pocket.  
  
"Really?!" Ron said excited "When are they?"  
  
"Tonight at 6 pm" Harry said  
  
"Great! I'll be there." Ron said and ran to his room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Six O' clock rolled around fast and Harry walked down to the Quidditch field. How he had missed playing. Do to the Triwizard tournaments last year he was not able to play. Now he could not wait until he was on his broom playing.  
  
"Harry!" Oliver said as he walked to the field "Now we can start  
  
Harry mounted his broom and flew in the air.  
  
"Ok now I want Stacy to play keeper now and Ron to play chaser." Oliver said.  
  
Oliver released the balls and they were off. Since harry did not have to catch the snitch right away harry sat on his broom and watched. Stacy was a great keeper she caught ever shot made. Ron also was great, he zipped around and made several shots.  
  
"Great" Oliver said "Now I want Stacy to still be keeper and ....Emma to be the chaser"  
  
Harry watched Ron sit down and Emma mount her Firebolt. Emma was a naturel she did better than Ron, but Harry did not want to admit it. When all the people had tried out Oliver called the team down  
  
Now was the moment of truth.  
  
"Ok Harry, I want to know who you think should be on the team" Oliver said  
  
Harry stood there with the whole team looking at him.  
  
" I...uh..think......" Harry started 


	9. Pop the Question

"Well Harry, What do you think?" Oliver Wood said as he waited to here Harry's opinion.  
  
Harry was stunned, he had no idea what to do, Emma was a better player, but how could he hurt his best friend?  
  
"I....uh...I think that Stacy would be the best keeper." Harry said. This gave him some time before he had to say who he wanted for chaser.  
  
"I AGREE!" Oliver Wood said. "I will still have to think about chaser though...." he said writing down notes.  
  
Harry started to sweat he did not want to say that he wanted Emma for chaser.  
  
"Listen up everyone! I will have the list of the new team posted in the common room tomorrow morning. Thank you all, you were all wonderful." Oliver said and woth that everyone started to walk off the field.  
  
Harry sighed with relief.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called as Harry was walking towards the castle.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry answered knowing what Ron wanted.  
  
"So?" Ron asked  
  
"So what?" Harry replied.  
  
"So what! Stop playing stupid Harry, who is on the team?" Ron said running to keep up with Harry.  
  
"Oh, that!" Harry said " You will find out tomorrow, like everyone else."  
  
"Come on Harry....TELL ME!" Ron begged  
  
"NO! You will find out tomorrow!" Harry screamed  
  
"Ok, ok......chill out!" Ron said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"What's that new password......OH YEAH!........Bubble!" Harry said and walked into the common room and straight to his room. He went to get his books for homework.  
  
Harry walked to his trunk a got out his Potions book, new parchment, a quill and ink. he was about to go outside into the common room when he heard a knocking on the window. Harry went to the window to find a golden hawk with black eyes. Harry opened the window and the hawk dropped a note on Harry's bed. Harry walked over to a box of treats he had for Hedwig, and gave the hawk a treat. The hawk excepted it and flew off. Harry walked to his bed and picked up the letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Don't forget to meet Blaire and I in the Great Hall at midnight.  
  
See you then!  
  
~Trixie  
  
As Harry walked to the window to close it, he heard a knock on the door.  
  
" I'll be there in a second......and if you think I am going to tell you who is on the Quidditch team you are wron- " Harry said  
  
"Harry?" Stacy called from outside the door.  
  
"OH! Come in." Harry said shutting the window.  
  
Stacy walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Harry, but I wanted to know if you could help me with my potions homework, there is one thing I don't understand." Stacy said shyly.  
  
"Oh, no problem, I was about to go down and work on it now." Harry said "Sorry about what i was saying... I thought you were Ron....he was nagging to me about who made the team."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, i understand, I'm excited, but I won't bother you about it." Stacy said with a smile. " I actually wanted to ask you another question, Harry."  
  
"Oh really, what?" Harry asked.  
  
Stacy looked around the room and closed the door.  
  
"I was wondering...um... if you would like to go to the Ball with me? Stacy said turning red "I mean if you have a date....I understand...I mean"  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted. "I mean no, I don't have a date, I would love to go with you." Harry said as his heart leapt for joy.  
  
"Great!" Stacy said relieved. "I have a favor to ask...you can't tell anyone that I asked you."  
  
"Why?" Harry said hurt.  
  
"It's not that I am embarrassed to have people know, but I am playing a trick on someone, and I need you to go along." Stacy explained.  
  
"Oh, well that's fine, I won't say a thing, now let's go down to do Potions." Harry said opening the door for Stacy  
  
"A gentleman......I like that." Stacy said and walked down the stairs.  
  
Harry grabbed his things and followed Stacy. Stacy, Harry ,and Ron , with the help of Hermione, finished their Potions homework at 11:30 pm.  
  
"Well, I better get to bed." Stacy said yawning "Goodnight everyone." Stacy said giving Harry a smile.  
  
Harry smiled back " Good Night Stacy." he said  
  
"Night." Ron said  
  
Hermione sad good night and followed Stacy up the stairs.  
  
"Well, Harry, I think I'm going to hit the sack." Ron said grabbing his 7 page Potions homework. "You coming?"  
  
"I will put my things up, but stay in the common room a little while." Harry said.  
  
Harry walked up onto his room and put his things away, he then shoved the invisibility cloak down his shirt and walked out of the room. Harry placed the cloak over himself and walked through the portrait hole. Harry quietly walked out and headed for the Great Hall. As Harry made it almost to the Great Hall door, he heard voices.  
  
"Draco...I have a question to ask you." Trixie said  
  
"What is it?" Draco snapped. Harry guessed Draco was himself again.  
  
"I want to know if you wanted to go to the Ball...you know...with me." Trixie said nervously. Harry had never heard her that way before.  
  
"I thought you would never ask!" Draco said grabbing her and pulling Trixie near him.  
  
He gave her a hard, forceful kiss and then softened it. They came up only to breathe. Finally Draco broke off. Trixie stood there waiting. Harry heard a crack and Malfoy did to.  
  
"Draco...." Trixie begged.  
  
"Not now, you can have more later!" Draco said  
  
"But..." Trixie begged once more  
  
"NO MORE!" Draco said and with that ran off to the common room.  
  
Harry stared at Trixie she was waiting for Blaire. She slipped on her invisbility cloak with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"Gross!" Harry thought " I never thought I would see the day Malfoy would kiss someone...like THAT!"  
  
Harry's thoughts were inturrupted by the footsteps of Blaire and Trixie next to him. The door to the Great Hall opened and Harry, Trixie and Blaire walked inside.  
  
Harry Blaire and Trixie pulled off the cloaks.  
  
"Glad you showed up Harry." Blaire said streching.  
  
"How could I not, you reminded me twelve times!" Harry said  
  
"Well, anyway, Trixie and I will not start the potion now, but I want to know where this bathroom is." Blaire siad  
  
"Sure, I'll show you, but I have one question first." Harry said  
  
"Yes?" Trixie said  
  
"Why are you here, Trixie." Harry asked.  
  
"Why, did you not know, Trixie is a werewolf too." Blaire said smiling.  
  
"What!" Harry said astonished.  
  
"Yes I am one." Trixie said. " I was over at Blaire's house when she was first starting to change, she turned into a rabid werewolf and bit me on the arm. I passed out and woke up the next morning in the hospital. Once you are bittin by a werewolf, you stay one."  
  
"Oh!" Harry said shocked.  
  
"Now Harry, you can't tell anyone about this, its PRIVITE!" Blaire said  
  
"OK, ok!" Harry said.  
  
Blaire walked tot he Great Hall door to see if the coast was clear. Seeing Draco and Trixie together reminded Harry of what Malfoy had asked him.  
  
"Hey Trixie!" Harry called.  
  
"Yes?" Trixie answered  
  
"What's up wth you and Malfoy, are you going to the Ball with him?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes!" Trixie said  
  
"What made yo like him again, I mean he seemed to be annoying you?" Harry asked, being stupid.  
  
"I don't know, I guess it was because he became his bad boy self. I like that in a guy." Trixie said with an evil glint in her eye. "And that smile, it is so evil and hot and.."  
  
"Ok, I get it." Harry said grossed out.  
  
Harry and Blaire and Trixie walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and when they were done they all walked back to there common rooms.  
  
Harry walked in his room to find Ron and everyone sleeping, he crawled into bed and fell asleep....he started to dream 


	10. Dresses

A/N: Hey, everyone I wanted to say this chapter switchs places a lot, so here it goes! Iwanted to thanks all of those who reviewed, it means so much to me, I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Harry was standing in a white room, he stood, puzzled.  
  
"Hello, is anyone there?" Harry called as he looked at a four blank walls one by one.  
  
"Why yes Harry." a soft voice replied.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Harry called seeing no one.  
  
"I can not say." The voice said.  
  
"Can I at least see you?" Harry said turning in circles madly to find the voice. Harry fell to the ground dizzy.  
  
"NO!" the voice said growing louder. "Harry, I have something to tall you, it is VERY important and you MUST listen." The voice said growing louder with every word.  
  
"I will listen, but you have to be QUIETER!" Harry screamed over the voice, covering his ears.  
  
"Harry," the voice said in a normal tone. "Snape is in trouble you need to.." the voice stopped.  
  
"I need to what?" Harry yelled "HELLO! Are you there?"  
  
Suddenly the walls started to move forward. Harry started to panic, the walls were closing in on him.  
  
"HELLO, HELLO!" Harry screamed as the walls grew closer.  
  
Harry sat straight up in his bed. He was soaked with sweat. Harry panted hard as he looked at the clock. it was 9:00 am on Saturday and everyone in Harry's room was already downstairs. harry sat there silent, listening to the sound of his heart beating and breath panting.  
  
Downstairs in the common room, the Quidditch team list was posted, it read:  
  
  
  
Keeper: Stacy Monroe  
  
Chaser: Emma Darrel  
  
Back-up: Ron Weasley  
  
Ron stared at the list "I was beaten by girls, two NEW girls. Well, I guess back-up is better than nothing."  
  
The next three weeks of school went by fast and Halloween was approaching. Emma, Harry, Ron and Stacy were worn out from the long hours of Quidditch practice, they were all happy that the Ball was approaching.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Trixie, Draco and Blaire sat quietly in the Slytherin common room.  
  
"You know what? you two make me sick." Blaire said  
  
"What did we do?" Trixie said. Draco and she were sitting on separate ends of the room.  
  
" See, now you act like you don't even know, I have had enough!" Blaire said and stormed out of the common room.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with her?' Draco said looking down from is book.  
  
"Who knows" Trixie replied, "She's Blaire."  
  
"Thank God she left." Draco said sitting next to Trixie. He grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Not now Draco." Trixie said pulling away.  
  
"You know, I never understand you." Draco said " One minute you want more and the next, you don't"  
  
"I'm a woman, that's what I do." Trixie said with an evil smile."You know, you look cute when you get angry. Besides, the dance is in two days and we need to get you some clothes."  
  
"But, I already have dress robes." Draco said confused.  
  
"No, you can't where dress robes, come with me I'll show you." Trixie said as she grabbed Draco and pulled him up the stairs.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Harry!" Emma called as she ran down the hall  
  
Harry and Ron were walking to Transfiguration, when he heard Emma call  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said stopping in the hall.  
  
"Harry *pant* I *pant* need *pant* to ask you *pant* something. Emma said [A/N: panting :) ]  
  
"Yeah, sure, what?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, I wanted to clarify something." Emma said when she caught her breath.  
  
"That would be..." Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I heard from Ginny, who heard from George, who heard from Fred, who heard from Seamus who heard from Neville who heard from Blaire, who heard from Draco, who heard form Trixie, who heard from Nickie, who heard from Stacy, that.... You and Stacy are going to the Ball together." Emma said and took a deep breath.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said missing it all  
  
"Do I HAVE to explain it again?" Emma said annoyed  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed. "PLEASE don't."  
  
"Well, are you? Emma said tapping her foot waiting.  
  
Harry remembered what Stacy had said and found out who that trick was being played on.  
  
"No Emma, your sources are wrong, Stacy and I are not going to the Ball together." Harry said, trying to hide his smile.  
  
"Oh." Emma said disappointed and walked down the hall.  
  
"Americans!" Ron said, "You can never understand them!"  
  
"Especially American women." Harry said  
  
"Stupid, damn British, they never tell you anything." Emma screamed down the hall.  
  
Harry and Ron broke into laughter and followed Emma to class.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Blaire stormed out of the common room muttering to herself.  
  
"Those two make me so sick I could just...." Blaire said.  
  
WHAP! Blaire ran right into someone and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch Dammit! That Hurt!" Blaire cursed.  
  
"I am so sorry." a guy said reaching his hand out  
  
'Well, I should think that..." Blaire started, until she looked at the guy.  
  
He had light brown, shaggy hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was taller than Blaire, but than again most people were.  
  
"I should think that what?" The guy said  
  
"I should think that.. that it was my fault. I was not looking were I was going." Blaire said smiling.  
  
"Well, that makes two of us." the guy said. "Hi, I'm Reece Luther, and you must be Blaire Lupin."  
  
"Yes, how would you know?' Blaire aid confused.  
  
"You father was the best teacher I have ever had. You remind me a lot of him." Reece said with a smile. Blaire winced at the smile, it was so cunning.  
  
"Oh, well I am so sorry, I really have not had a chance to meet many new people, and ...Hey, wait, are you a fifth year?" Blaire asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm a sixth year, I'm In Gryffindor Reece said. "Well, it was nice meeting you, I hope we meet again."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" Blaire cursed at herself. "I acted like an idiot. There is something about him. Gosh what a HOTTIE!"  
  
Blaire walked to the library, she had research to do.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Harry and Ron were the last ones to walk into Transfiguration class.  
  
"So glad you could join us Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said. " Mr. Weasley, I want you to work with Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter I want you to work with Ms. Darrel."  
  
Harry and Ron quickly took their seats  
  
"Now class, today we will transfigure a orange into a green balloon." Professor McGonagall said. "Oh, the partner thing. This is what I want you to do, the both of yo need to concentrate on transfiguring it and it will happen in half the time. Now get Started!"  
  
"Harry" Emma said  
  
"WHAT!" Harry said annoyed.  
  
"You are going to the Ball with Stacy right?" Emma asked  
  
'NO!" Harry screamed, "I already told you I'm NOT!"  
  
The "not" echoed through the classroom and Harry turned ed as everyone stared at him.  
  
Ron and Hermione could not help but laugh along with the class.  
  
'So...Hermione." Ron said  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione said  
  
"I was just...uh...just wondering...if you...uh....I guess." Ron started  
  
If I what, Ron?" Hermione asked  
  
"Nothing, nevermind." Ron said quickly  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah." Ron said  
  
"Now class, settle down." Professor McGonagall  
  
The class worked on transfiguring the oranges. Hermione and Ron did it perfectly and Harry and Emma came close.( The balloon was green, but it was still the orange's tough skin.)  
  
"Well done you four." Professor McGonagall said. "Forty points to Gryffindor."  
  
With that the class was over.  
  
"Hay Emma, Stacy!, Do you guys want to come and practice for the game tomorrow?" ron said as they walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Actually, I have some homework to do." Emma answered.  
  
"Me too." Stacy chirped  
  
'WELL, fine." Harry said disappointed.  
  
"I will come and watch!" Hermione said "I have nothing else to do."  
  
"Sounds great!" Ron said and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to go to the field. Stacy and Emma walked down the hall towards the Fat Lady.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Pendragon!" Blaire hissed and walked into the common room.  
  
Trixie and draco were back in the common room once again ans were talking about the Quidditch game tomorrow.  
  
"Blaire, there you are?" Trixie said "I have something to tell you!"  
  
"What is it?" Blaire asked  
  
"Well, I wanted to say that I pulled a few strings and I was able to get the dress you wanted." Trixie said with a smile  
  
"For the Ball?" Blaire said  
  
"Yes, all of us, you know the gang, are wearing prom dresses to the Ball." Trixie said. "Your dress is on your bed."  
  
With that, Blaire bolted up the stairs and ran into room. There was a box from Jessica McClintock. Blaire opened the box and pushed the tissue paper away. Blaire listed the dressup. It was a dark royal blue with long, medieval sleeve, it had a round neckline and a high waist line. The waist line, was lined with a thin silver rope, The back was open with a sting connectiin at the top. The dress flowed at the bottom. Blaire then opened the shoe box, to find silver heels. Blaire stood there and stared at the dress.  
  
"It is scary how well Trixie knows me."  
  
Blaire placed the dress on a hanger and hung it on her canopy. She placed and invisability charm on it and placed the shoes in her trunk. She was about to walk out of the room, when dhe saw a small teal box with Tiffany and Co. written in silver letters on her bed. Blaire carefully opened the box and found a silver necklace with a sapphire charm in the shape of a tear drop.  
  
"She is too much." Blaire said and sat on her bed admiring the necklace.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Emma and Stacy walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Bubble." Stacy said and Emma ans Stacy walked to their room. They walked in to find boxes on their beds.  
  
'Our dresses!" Emma squealed and ran to her bed.  
  
"Do we know what they look like?" Stacy asked.  
  
"No, Trixie said she would take care of it, she said she knew us." Emma said and ripped open her big box.  
  
Emma pulled out a long, lavender dress with spaghetti straps and a v-neck. The dress flowed at the bottom, and criss-crossed in the back. Emma found her shoe box and opened it. Inside she found clear high heels, lined in rhinestones. "Glass slippers." Emma thought to herself. Emma then opened her jewelry box to find a clear wire necklace with a lavender butterfly charm.  
  
"Its, scary she knows me so well." Emma said and stared at her dress.  
  
No sooner had Emma opened her box, did Stacy run to her bed to do the same. Stacy pulled out a light blue strapless dress that came a little above the knee. The top of the dress was lined in a neat line of rhinestones. He shoes were the same blue, high heels (of course) And when she opened her jewelry box, she found her birthstone (December) charm on a sliver necklace.  
  
"She is too much." Stacy said.  
  
At that point both Emma and Stacy turned around and screamed at the sight of each other's dresses. (Thank God Harry was not there.) The both sat on their beds and talked about the Ball.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Harry walked into the common room silent, he had been on the field practicing, and was about to pass out from the heat. Harry walked over to the window and opened it, the wind blew on his face and made him feel better. As Harry opened his eyes, he saw Blaire, Trixie and Draco walking to the Quidditch field with their Firebolts in hand.  
  
"Are Blaire and Trixie on the team?" Harry said as Stacy walked into the room.  
  
"Yes, didn't you know, they have practiced about everyday." Stacy said walking to the window. "Harry, MY GOD! You look like you are about to pass out. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just came back from the field and I......" Harry said but fell to his knees.  
  
Stacy called for Emma, when she arrived the two girls carried Harry out of the common room.  
  
"We have to get him to the hospital wing!" Stacy said as she and Emma ran down the hall.  
  
The girls ran down the hall and ran into Ron  
  
"RON!" Emma screamed "Help!"  
  
Ron helped the girls and they successfully got Harry to the hospital wing. They sat there with Harry of about 10 minutes.  
  
"Heat Stroke." Stacy said "I wonder if he will be able to play tomorrow, he may have to stay inside."  
  
"I think I better get Hermione, she will want to know." Ron said  
  
"Was she not with you and Harry?" Stacy asked  
  
"Yes, but she went to the library, you know how she is." Ron answered  
  
"And Blaire, she should know, I mean they live together and all." Emma said.  
  
"Then we better go get them." Ron said and with that Emma and Ron walked out of the hospital wing. Stacy sat by Harry's bed with a wet cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Harry Potter, I guess the year would not be the same if you did not visit the hospital wing." Stacy said and smiled. She sang to Harry as she waited for Ron, Emma, Blaire and Hermione. 


	11. Black and Sliver Blood-Veracities

(A/N: Ok sorry this took sooooooo long! This chapter is VERY important I want you to pay attention! It tells a lot of impotant info. that will come up later in the story.......I hope youenjoy....leave a review for me ...plez! I want to thank all of you that ahve left me revies, it gives me the energy to go on!!!" Thanks again...so on with the story!)  
  
Chapter 11: Black and Silver Blood-Veracities  
  
* I'll always remember, it was late afternoon* *It lasted forever, but ended so soon (yeah)* *You were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky* *I was changed* *In places on one will find, all your feelings so deep inside* *Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry.*  
  
Harry started to stir, he heard a soft song...Stacy held his hand ( A/N: I know.......... fluffiness!!!)  
  
* It was late in September, and I'd seen you before* *You were always the cooled one, but I was never that sure* *You were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky* * I was changed.....*  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw a foggy image of Stacy.  
  
"Stacy?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes?" Stacy answered stopping her song.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked faintly  
  
"You fainted." Stacy said calmly still holding his hand  
  
"WHAT!" Harry said astonished, he sat straight up in his bed ripping his hand away from Stacy's in the process. "I did not...I should think that I PASSED OUT! Only GIRLS faint!"  
  
"Of course Harry, you 'passed out', my mistake" Stacy said laughing  
  
~  
  
Blaire kicked off her broom and flew into the air, she loved flying it made her feel so detached from the world and her problems, she was free when she flew.  
  
"BLAIRE!" Trixie screamed from the ground of the field.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW!" Blaire screamed back.  
  
Trixie kicked off the ground and flew in the air up to Blaire. "Harry fainted." Trixie said when she reached Blaire  
  
"WHAT A FREAK! Only GIRLS faint!" Blaire said  
  
"Ok, what do you want me to say he 'passed out'?" Trixie asked  
  
"No, Why does not matter anyway?" Blaire asked  
  
"Well Emma is on the field and she just told me to tell you that Harry 'passed out' She thinks you two are like brother and sister and wanted you to know, ....or something like that." Trixie answered  
  
"Oh dammit." Blaire said, flew to the ground and turned to Emma who was waiting "Let's go." Blaire said and they headed off to the hospital wing  
  
  
  
~Back in the hospital wing~  
  
  
  
"It was your mistake...I DID NOT faint!" Harry yelled  
  
"I know, I know" Stacy said  
  
"Good! You should know." Harry said in a satisfied tone. "Hey Stacy, did you hear a song just now?" Harry asked as he put on his glasses.  
  
"Um......yeah....I was singing." Stacy said turning red  
  
"Oh." Harry said shocked, but before anything else was said, Hermione, Ron, Emma and Blaire walked into the hospital wing.  
  
"So Harry, you fainted!" Blaire said " I mean I thought you were sort of girlish, but this takes the cake." Blaire said laughing  
  
"Shut up Blaire I did not faint! Harry said  
  
"Yes you did." Stacy said  
  
"STACY!" Harry said shocked  
  
"Well, it's true I mean I was there." Stacy said. "Well, at least I have never fainted before." Harry said  
  
"Well, I would not say that.' Ron said from behind Stacy. "There was that time you fainted in first year with You Know Who." Ron said  
  
"Well, but...." " And that time in second year where you were hit by Dobby's buldger." Hermione interrupted  
  
"Well, I ....."  
  
"And my daddy told me about the time you fainted on the train with the Dementor in third year." Blaire also interrupted.  
  
"Well...at least I did not faint last year!" Harry said  
  
"Well, you did faint another time in third year and that could make up for it." Madam Pomfrey said as she came in with Harry's medicine. "Sorry dears, I could not help overhearing."  
  
"It is quite alright, you helped us prove our point." Blaire said  
  
Madam Pomfrey left as Harry sat there wide-eyed.  
  
"Gosh Harry, You really need to stop this whole fainting thing, it is a real turn-off." Emma said  
  
But with that Draco burst through the door.  
  
"Blaire!" Draco yelled and looked at Harry "What's wrong with Potter?" Draco asked  
  
"Oh, he just fainted."Blaire said  
  
"Again is that not the seventh time?' Draco asked "Close, but you were saying." Blaire said  
  
"Oh shit, how could I have forgot, Blaire, Trixie fell to the ground in pain, her whole right side of her robes are blood soaked." Draco said  
  
"WHAT COLOR?!" Emma said wide-eyed  
  
"What do you mean what color....you only bleed one color...red." Draco said "Are you SURE it was red?" Stacy asked  
  
"What is this IT WAS RED.. I mean I did not see it if that makes you feel better, her robes were just wet and dark from the blood." Draco said  
  
"WHAT COLOR!" Emma said and threw Draco up against the wall.  
  
"I told you dammit, I don't know, she told me to tell Blaire something about rose petals." Draco said as he shoved Emma away from him  
  
"You two stop it." Blaire said " Draco you come with me, and tell me everything that happened, Emma and Stacy, go to your rooms, it will hit you soon." Blaire commanded and with that Emma, Stacy, Draco and Blaire hurried out of the hospital wing.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at each other with puzzled looks.  
  
"I swear those guys make me so confused." Hermione said  
  
"They are Americans." Ron said  
  
Outside the hospital wing door, Blaire and Draco headed for the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Draco," Blaire said "Tell me everything that happened."  
  
"Well....."  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~ Draco flew into the air with the Quaffle in his hands.  
  
"Ready to play?" He asked "Ready." Trixie said.  
  
Draco and Trixie faced head on as Draco threw the Quaffle into the air. Trixie shot up into the air and caught it. She flew to the goal post, but Draco was right behind her trying to knock her off broom. Trixie smiled evilly and dipped down ever so slightly and shot back up, she swerved and threw the Quaffle in the goal post.  
  
"Trixie scores...the crowd screams." Trixie said smiling and Draco flew up to her.  
  
"Why do I ALWAYS fall for that trick?" he asked  
  
"It's the famous Trixie Dip, no one has figured out yet, but I don't do it all the time." Trixie said  
  
"We will win this game for sure!" Draco said  
  
"As long as you catch the Snitch!" Trixie added.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Draco said "Good, now it is Snitch practice time." Trixie said with the Golden Snitch in hand. She threw it in the air and it shot off.  
  
Trixie and Draco squinted to see the Snitch. There by the goal post it was floating. Draco and Trixie shot off at it. The Snitch shot to the ground and Trixie gained speed on it and she pulled up just before she hit the ground. A flash of light came from her right hip and Trixie fell to the ground and screamed in pain.  
  
"Trixie!" Draco gasped and flew down to her side. "Are you ok?"Draco asked seeing that she right hip was bleeding  
  
"YES DRACO I'M FINE! I AM ONLY SCREAMING IN PAIN AND BLEEDING!" Trixie screamed.  
  
'We need to get you to the hospital wing." Draco said  
  
"NO!" Trixie screamed "Get........me......to................my...........room." Trixie said through her teeth  
  
"No you are REALLY hurt..."  
  
"NO DRACO. ..get .......me.......to....my......room!" Trixie said and screamed in pain as another flash of blinding light came from her side.  
  
Draco scooped her in his arms and ran inside, he took his cloak and wrapped it around her hip.  
  
"PENDRAGON!" Draco screamed and the door flew open. Draco brought Trixie into her room and placed her on her bed.  
  
"Draco, get Blaire, she is in the hospital wing...and tell her rose petals." Trixie said trying to stop the pain.  
  
Light flashed from Trixie's hip.  
  
"DRACO....GO!"  
  
"Rose petals?' Draco asked  
  
"Yes...ouch....She will know what you are talking about"  
  
Draco dashed to the hospital wing. ~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
"And, now I'm here with you." Draco said as Blaire and he reached the portrait hole.  
  
"Pendragon." Blaire screamed and she and Draco ran to the stairs. But before Blaire could go up the stairs a flash of blinding light came from her left hip. She screamed as blood gushed from her side. Draco scooped Blaire up in his arms and ran her to her room where Trixie was. Trixie and Blaire were now both screaming. Draco looked at Trixie's bed to find a huge puddle of royal blue......blood.  
  
"Draco..." Trixie gasped "Get the blue box from Blaire's trunk!" Draco ran to Blaire's trunk and ripped out their blue box. "Now lift my robes and put the petals on my right hip." Trixie said as another flash of light came from Trixie's right hip and Blaire's left.  
  
Draco lifted Trixie's robes and her right side and leg was completely covered with royal blue blood. Draco placed the red rose petals on her hip, were a deep gash lay. As soon as the rose petals were on, the blood disappeared and the gash was gone.  
  
"Draco..Go to Blaire!" Trixie said.  
  
Draco ran to Blaire and lifted her robes. He placed the red petals on her left hip and just as Trixie, her blue blood disappeared and the gash was gone."  
  
Draco stared at Trixie and Blaire when they sat up.  
  
"What the bloody fucking hell just happened?" Draco yelled "You both were just gushing BLUE blood, screaming in pain and had light flashing out of your sides!!!!!"  
  
"Draco, calm down.....hush.....We'll tell you everything." Trixie said trying to calm him down.  
  
"WELL, TELL ME!" Draco yelled  
  
"Draco...we're...we're Veracities." Trixie said  
  
"You are what?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"Veracities...we revile what is happening or what is about to happen...we revile the truth about things." Blaire said and slapped on a fake grin.  
  
"So, you bleed blue because of this?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, not just blue. We bleed white, yellow, green and red." Blaire said.  
  
"What do you mean, you bleed red...everyone bleeds red....right?" Draco said worried.  
  
"Not Veracities, we bleed red when the most feared witch or wizard is near, in this case Voldemort. That is why we wanted to make sure that Trixie was really bleeding red or not." Blaire said  
  
"So what color do you bleed when you are cut?" Draco asked.  
  
"Black or silver, depending on our energy level, we bleed silver with high energy and black with low energy, like after a lot of hard work or exercise. When we bleed yellow from out gash, it means there is someone being poisoned near by, when we bleed green from our gash it means a death curse has been preformed, and when we bleed white from our gash ...it means we are...we are afraid." Trixie explained.  
  
"You bleed when you are afraid?" Draco asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, it is a curse a powerful sorcerer gave us for having this 'gift'. Blaire explained. "He said, since we had the power to do this that he would let us have a defect, so when we are frightened we bleed white."  
  
"And the rose petals?" Draco asked.  
  
"They cure us...rose petals are hard to find in the wizard world, so sometimes we have to experience the pain of the bleeding, without rose petals. It can last a few minutes up to a few weeks." Trixie said  
  
"But wait a second, you two just bled blue, what does that mean." Draco asked  
  
"That means a messenger of the Dark Lord, in this case, is working on the plan of the Dark Lord, or somehow communicating with him." Blaire said  
  
"Who is the messenger?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know, he or she is gone." Trixie said  
  
"How do you know?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, let me start from the beginning. There are six Veracities born each one million years. Veracities are ONLY girls. We receive a gash, when we are born somewhere on our body. Mine is on my right hip, Blaire's is on her left hip, Stacy's is on her left shoulder blade, Emma's is on her right thigh and Nickie's is on her forehead. When we place rose petals on our gash, then blood and pain go away, but if you can still see the gash on our body, the person or the act is still being done. Since our gash is gone, that means, the messenger has stopped doing his plan or communicating." Trixie said  
  
"Wait, so all of the transfers are Veracities?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes, we have traveled schools, so we could find each other." Blaire said  
  
"But what about Kyle?" Draco asked.  
  
"Kyle knows too much about us, we can't leave him, because we can't risk him telling the Dark Lord, if he was in the US, we could not see what he was doing, here we can keep an eye on him." Blaire said  
  
"Wait, there is only five girls from America, who is the sixth one of the Veracities?" Draco asked  
  
" We don't know. That is why we REALLY came to Hogwarts, to find her, we have been doing it since we were eleven." Trixie said.  
  
"Now, what is that flash of light that comes out of your gash?" Draco asked  
  
"That same sorcerer gave us that. It delivers and flash of intense pain, every time the light flashes. He gave it to us because only girls could have this 'gift'." Blaire said.  
  
"So, let me get this straight, you bleed different colors, depending on the situation and experience mortal pain." Draco said  
  
"Pretty much." Blaire responded.  
  
"Weird." Draco said  
  
"But you must promise us something, you must NOT tell ANYONE!" Blaire aid "If we have to leave Hogwarts, we have to take you with us, and you have to come to our new school, That is the risk you take for knowing, GOT IT!"  
  
"Got it." Draco said "wait I have a question though, since the messenger is gone, does that mean the Stacy and Emma and Nickie won't bleed?"  
  
"No, you always bleed, even if in this case the messenger, has been gone for a while, you always bleed and have pain, it was another lovely side item of the 'gift'."Blaire answered  
  
"So, is there any REAL plus to being Veracities, I mean besides, knowing the truth and sort of the future?" Draco asked  
  
"Well, we can make truth potions stronger then they already are." Trixie said  
  
"How?" Draco asked.  
  
"We place our blood in the potion, and there is no end to what the person will tell you and the only way for it to wear off is if you take the antidote, which also has our blood in it." Trixie said  
  
"And the great thing," Blaire interrupted "is that we are not affected by ANY truth potion, because, we can revile the truth."  
  
"Cool!" Draco said  
  
"Well, now that, THAT is over, I think we should go practice for the game tomorrow." Trixie said  
  
"Great idea!" Blaire said and with that Draco Trixie and Blaire headed for the Quidditch field.  
  
~ Stacy and Emma ran to the portrait hole.  
  
"Bubble!" They said in unison and ran upstair to their room. They ran just in time, both Emma and Stacy screamed in pain as a flash of light came out of Emma's thigh and Stacy's shoulder blade. Stacy ran to her trunk and pulled out a blue box. Stacy took off her robes and right above her tank top was a deep gash on her left shoulder blade gushing out royal blue blood. Stacy pulled out red rose petals from her box and placed them on her gash. With another flash of light, Stacy's blood disappeared and so did her gash. Emma, however, screamed in pain.  
  
"Stacy....get ...my ..... blue ....box." Emma said trying to stop the pain.  
  
Stacy ran and grabbed Emma's blue box.  
  
"Will you be ok?" Stacy asked. "I don't mean to be rude.. But I should get back to Harry I can..." Stacy said  
  
"No, go...and see your lover boy." Emma said as she lifted her robes to see her right thigh covered in royal blue blood. And with that Stacy belted out of the room.  
  
Emma opened her blue box to find that she had NO rose petals. "Great." Emma thought to herself as another flash of light came from her thigh, she screamed with pain. "Shit, that hurt." Emma screamed.  
  
Emma crawled over to Stacy's Blue box to find that it too was out of rose petals. Emma screamed in pain as she crawled out of her door. Fred heard her scream, being the only one in the house and ran to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Emma?" Fred said. He remembered her from the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He saw Emma lying on the ground in pain, with her robes blood soaked.  
  
"FRED!" Emma screamed. "Get....me to.....the ..Slytherin Common room!" Emma yelled.  
  
Fred was not about to argue, she picked Emma up and ran to the Slytherin Common room, being Fred Weasley, he knew where it was.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Fred asked  
  
"Nothing!" Emma said as another flash of light came from her thigh. She screamed even louder  
  
Nickie and Kyle were walking back from class when Fred and Emma came through the hall.  
  
"STOP!" Emma screamed and Fred did just that.  
  
"What color?" Nickie asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Blue." Emma said  
  
"Pop!" Nickie said as the portrait of a purple cat opened.  
  
"I will take Emma from here." Kyle said to Fred.  
  
"NO WAY, I want to know what is going on here." Fred said.  
  
Their argument was interrupted by Nickie screaming as a gash came on her forehead and started to bleed royal blue. Blood trickled down her face as she screamed when the flash of light came out of both of them. Kyle picked up Nickie and brought her to her room, followed closely by Fred holding Emma. Kyle grabbed the blue box off of Nickie's table and pulled out rose petals and placed them on Nickie's forehead.  
  
"Here!" Kyle said "Place these on Emma's right thigh!" Kyle said handing Fred the rose petals. Fred did just that and Emma's blood was gone, as well as her gash. Nickie's blood and gash was gone as well.  
  
'Who is it?" Kyle asked " Who's the messenger?"  
  
"We don't know...the gash is gone." Emma said looking at her thigh.  
  
Fred stared at Emma, Kyle and Nickie.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Fred asked.  
  
With that, Nickie and Emma explained about Veracities, the bleeding different colors, the light, the pain, how they bleed black and silver when they are cut, who were Veracities and how they were searching for the sixth of the Veracities.  
  
"So, that is why you came to Hogwarts to find the sixth person." Fred asked  
  
"Yes." Emma said  
  
"Why do you not bleed all at the same time?" Fred asked.  
  
"Whoever is closest to the person or the act, starts to bleed first. Then whoever is second closest and so on, but if the person is gone or the act is done before we all bleed, we bleed in a sort of order, from feet up. Since Stacy and I were hit after the messenger was gone, we started to bleed before Nickie, because our gashes are closer to our feet, Nickie was hit last, because her gash is on her forehead." Emma said  
  
"Whatever." Fred said, he was in shock.  
  
"But you must tell no one or we will have to make you travel around schools with us, just like Kyle." Nickie said  
  
"I won't" Fred said  
  
"Well, then I think you three should get out of here, you are not in Hufflepuff." Nickie said and with that Kyle, Fred and Emma walked out to the Hufflepuff house.  
  
~  
  
Saturday morning arrived, and it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season. Harry had been sent back to his room and was told that he could play Quidditch today. Harry awoke to Ron shaking him madly.  
  
"Come on Harry! , It's time to go! The game starts in two hours!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses "I'm coming!" Harry yelled  
  
When Harry was showered and dressed Ron and he walked to the Great Hall to find the rest of the team eating.  
  
"Are you ready?" George said to Harry  
  
"Ready as I will ever be!" Harry said  
  
Before anyone knew it, they were in the dressing room, for Oliver's pep talk.  
  
"Alright men ....and women" Oliver Wood said  
  
Angelina smiled.  
  
"This is it! We can win...catch the Snitch and take the victory!....Alright then....LET"S GO!" Oliver said  
  
Harry, Ron, Stacy and Emma walked out onto the field together. Above them the crowd was cheering. Slytherin was already on the field. Harry saw Malfoy, Trixie, and Blaire smiling, they were ready to play. When Gryffindor reached the field Madam Hooch said "Let the game begin!"  
  
Seven players from each team flew into the air. Emma and Trixie glared at each other.  
  
"Ready to lose?" Trixie said  
  
"We'll see about that!" Emma said.  
  
Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle in the air and Trixie dived for it. Trixie gained the Quaffle and flew towards the goal. Angelina and Emma were on either side of her trying to knock her off her broom. Trixie dipped ever so slightly and shot up leaving Emma and Angelina behind. She throws the ball and .... "Slytherin scores!" Lee Jordan screamed over the intercom. The Slytherin crowd cheered. Gryffindor had control of the Quaffle.  
  
"Emma Darrel has the Quaffle, she swerves and steers to the left. She doges the buldger hit by Slytherin beater Blaire Lupin. She passes to Angelina, who passes back. Emma shoots for the middle goal hoop and Emma Scores! Ten points for Gryffindor! The score is now tied 10 to 10." Cheers came madly from the Gryffindor stands.  
  
"Trixie has the Quaffle , she swears and throws the Quaffle to Adrian Pucey who flies and .......OH NO!" Lee Jordan screamed. "Angelina Johnson is hit by the Buldger, that Slytherin beater Blaire Lupin hits. It causes a head on crash with Adrian Pucey"  
  
Angelina and Adrian smashed head on and fainted (A/N: they can faint, they are girls ! hee hee)  
  
Madam Hootch blew her whistle and all the players flew to the ground. Professor Dumbledore came on to the field.  
  
"They will be OK." Dumbledore said reassuring everyone. "We will now need our back-ups to take their place"  
  
Angelina and Adrian were taken from the field and Ron came over to where Harry was.  
  
"I get to play!" Ron said, trying to hold back his excitement, it was failing.  
  
Madam Hooch flew in the air as soon as Angelina and Adrian were safely off the field. She blew her whistle and the teams flew in the air.  
  
"Back to the game." Lee Jordan called "Ron Weasley takes the chaser position for the Gryffindor team and Lyra Moon takes the chaser position for Slytherin. Slytherin has control of the Quaffle. Trixie catches it and flies high...dodges George Weasley's Buldger and passed to Lyra Moon.....Lyra dives and shoots...SLYTHERIN SCORES! The score now, Gryffindor 10, Slytherin 20!"  
  
Trixie and Lyra slapped hands and flipped in the air as the crowd cheered.  
  
"Emma Darrel has control over the Quaffle...she passes to Ron ...who passes back...but OH! The Quaffle is taken by Trixie Cuthbert. Trixie heads for the post......she shoots..but no! Blocked by the Gryffindor keeper Stacy Monroe! Emma gains the Quaffle ...she swears and passes to Ron Wealsey.....he shoots and SCORES! The score is now tied 20 to 20!" Lee Jordan screamed as the crowd went wild.  
  
In all the excitement Hermione performed a spell and the word GRYFFINDOR shot up in the air as fireworks, exploding in red letters. But when Hermione looked over the field she saw the word SLYTHERIN exploded in green fireworks .  
  
"Lyra Moon has the Quaffle..but LOOK Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have spotted the Snitch." Lee Jordan screamed  
  
Harry and Draco saw the Snitch and dove for it. Harry gained speed, but Draco was right behind him. The Snitch flew up in the air and Draco and Harry followed closely. Harry reached out his hand and grabbed the Snitch by it's wing, but Harry soon realized that Draco had done the same. They now were each pulling by the wing they were holding and blocked each other's other hand so it would not grab the Snitch.  
  
"Give it to me POTTER!" Draco yelled  
  
"Never" Harry screamed.  
  
They continued to pull the Snitch when Harry realized something. Draco owed him a favor. Even though harry had talked to Trixie after they had decided to go to the dance together, it did not matter. Malfoy did not need to know that. Harry smiled evilly.  
  
"Malfoy, give me the Snitch, you owe me for talking to Trixie and you know it." Harry said still smiling.  
  
Draco was shocked, he had forgotten. Harry was right, and a Malfoy never goes back on his work. He looked at Harry and sighed. Draco let the Snitch go.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS, Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! The final score is Gryffindor 170, Slytherin 20." Lee Jordan said as the field was charged by the fans. Draco flew to the ground ready for a scolding.  
  
"I can't believe it." Draco said " We should have won."  
  
"Draco?" Trixie said as she hit the ground. "What happened?" she asked calmly.  
  
"I owed Potter a favor, and he wanted the Snitch.' Draco said disappointed.  
  
"Why did you owe him a favor?" Trixie asked.  
  
"For....talking .....to....to you..about me." Draco said and stomped off the field.  
  
Blaire flew down and walked over to Trixie.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Blaire asked.  
  
"Draco did the sweetest thing in the world" Trixie said and ran to catch up with Draco. "Those two." Blaire said shaking her head  
  
"Nice game." Reece Luther said behind her. Blaire spun around  
  
"Thanks.....I think....I mean....why are you telling ME that...Gryffindor won....you know YOUR house!" Blaire said confused.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it gets old having them win ALL the time. This was an exciting game, I mean they each grabbed the Snitch by a wing." Reece said smiling Blaire stood there dreamy eyed  
  
" Well, I thought I would just tell you that you played a good game, I hope to see you soon Blaire," And with that Reece walked off the field.  
  
Blaire stood there stunned as Lyra Moon walked up to her.  
  
"Blaire?" Lyra said waving her hand n front of Blaire's face.  
  
"Huh?...oh yeah?" Blaire said coming back to reality.  
  
" I want to thank you for hitting Angelina.....It was great that I got to play and all." Lyra said  
  
"Oh, no problem...it was fun!" Blare said smiling evilly.  
  
Just then Harry, Ron, Stacy and Emma walked over to where Blaire and Lyra were.  
  
"Good game girls." Emma said  
  
"Thanks." Lyra and Blaire said in unison.  
  
"Hey Emma, your arm is bleeding." Hermione said  
  
Everyone stared at Emma's left arm that was bleeding black blood.  
  
"Emma! Your bleeding black!" Harry screamed.  
  
"No, I'm not! It is just a figment of your imagination." Emma said trying to cover her arm.  
  
"Do Americans only bleed black?" Ron asked shocked  
  
"IT"S NOT BLACK! It is dark red." Emma said  
  
Lyra just stood there wide-eyed.  
  
"Well" Blaire said " I have to get to lunch." With that the issue of Emma's arm was dropped and everyone headed to lunch. Tonight was the Ball! 


End file.
